


Sinful Frerard Smuts

by Leonie (Babie_Babie)



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Party Poison, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom!Frank - Freeform, Dom!Gerard, Fun Ghoul - Freeform, Kinks, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Other, Party Poison - Freeform, Piss kink, Sadism, Smut, Sub!Frank, Top!Frank, Top!Fun Ghoul, bottom!Gerard, ftm!frank, nb!gerard, sub!Gerard - Freeform, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babie_Babie/pseuds/Leonie
Summary: Just some original sexc prompts from the drafts, enjoi
Relationships: Frank/Gerard, Fun Ghoul/Party Poison, frerard - Relationship
Comments: 18
Kudos: 66





	1. Proven Point

**_Prompt: Frank fucks Gerard in the most pathetic outfit he can think of (which turns out to be a maids costume) to prove the point that Gerard can be bitched no matter what :)_ **

  
  


2007!Sheriff!Gerard

LongHair!2016!Maid!Frank  
  


_**WARNING(S): CROSSDRESSING, DEGRADATION** _

Frank groaned loudly as he walked through the front door to his apartment, sighing to himself when he saw his boyfriend lying on the couch, facing away from the tattoed man with his pale arms wrapped around himself. He was clearly awake, his breathing was uneven and his dainty fingers twitched in an antsy sort of way Frank couldn't ever be mistaken of.

"Hi, Baby," He cooed cutely, receiving no response, "Baby?" He said softly, his tone more comforting than energetic, awkwardly shuffling on his Doc Marten-clad feet and waiting for a reply, still, he only heard silence, except for the sounds of the bells from his cats' collars jingling in another room. "For Christ's sake, Gerard, are you actually mad at me about work? There is no crime against doing overtime, y'know." He sighed, clearly exasperated, folding his arms across chest, "It's not my fucking fault that my boss held me back at work again. What am I supposed to do?" He huffed, dramatically dropping his big arms by his side.

"You know she only keeps you back 'cus she likes you. Stop acting like you can't see it." Gerard hissed, finally turning around, his pale, pretty face scrunched up in an unamused expression.

"Or maybe because she's short staffed and knows I'm willing to stay back and help? God- stop being so jealous." He laughed bitterly, falling back into an arm chair and wiping his face with his calloused hands, preparing for the scolding to come.

"I'm not fucking jealous," the black haired man huffed, sitting up and sweeping his hair to the side, "I'm just angry cus you're being stupid and immature."

"Oh- I'm being stupid and immature?" The brown haired man scoffed, "take a look at yourself, honey." He stood up with a small chuckle, "I'm gonna go cuddle Lotion and Mitch- since I'm more likely to be bitten by you than them." He mumbled humorously as he stood up and began to leave the room, knowing there was no point in arguing with his boyfriend. "Speaking of the cats, I swear- you're just as dramatic as them." He said casually,

"Oh yeah?" Gerard called out after him, "well... Why don't you just fucking sell me like one if I'm so wrong about my thoughts, then?" He shouted in a stroppy voice, pulling a pillow over his face and screaming into it like an angry teenager.

Frank sometimes wondered if he really was just dating a teenage girl in a man's body. It wouldn't be a complete surprise if that turned out to be true.

"Trust me, baby, I've considered it a few times... too many complications, sadly." He said to himself, just loud enough to let Gerard catch on and throw a blanket over himself, going back to silence.

***

A few hours passed and Frank's huffy boyfriend hadn't as much as moved from the couch, he hadn't spoke a word, either. He just lay there under a blanket, scrolling through his phone in silence. The tattooed man had tried everything he could think of. He had put on Blur and David Bowie CDs instead of Black Flag and Oasis- for the first time in forever, might he add. He had attempted to grab his attention by putting on their favourite movies... which failed, obviously, and he even made an immense amount of Gerard's comfort foods, in an attempt to bring him out of his mood. Yet, he still received nothing. Usually, the pretty man was simply crying out for attention and affection, but considering he had ignored all of it... it meant he had one last attempt- sex, and he sure as hell hoped it would work.

So, he got onto his knees on the wooden floor and pulled the blanket away, and seeing pale man's static head of black hair from the back. He started to plant little kisses and nibbles into the nape of his neck, grazing his tongue along the top of Gerard's spine. He put his hand onto his lover's thin waist, his heart picking up in speed ever so slightly as the pale man turned to face him,

"What're you doing, asshat?" He said, taking Frank off guard when he pushed his tattooed hand off his body,

"What... what the fuck?" The olive toned man said, his face twisted on a confused way, "you're still mad?" He groaned, pinching his forehead like it was going to make any difference.

"What gave you the slightest indication that I wasn't?" He snapped, quickly snatching some ice cream with a homemade mocha flavoured sauce- that Frank spend far too long making, all in the same of love- and lapped it up in seconds, Frank prayed it would kick in soon.

"God- stop being so pissy, will you? It's not like I did anything with her, did I?" He sighed, leaning back against the couch legs,

"Oh so you _did_ know? You just thought I was that much of your little bitch that I'd just go with whatever you said?" He seethed, gritting his teeth with a bitter laugh. "Real smooth of you, Frank. Real fuckin' smooth." He put his bowl down and scoffed,

"Well, if I had said she was flirting with me and I blew her off... you would've just blown it out of proportion like you always do, anyways." The tattooed man said casually, not in the mood for coddling Gerard's ego. "Can't you just give it a rest for five whole minutes?"

"I see how it is, how about we turn the tables here." Gerard said, standing up and pacing around the room, "how about I go flirt and piss around with my boss and see how that goes down, hm? I'm sure you wouldn't be too happy about that, would you?" He shouted, paying no at attention to the fact that in the midst of it all, Frank turned out to be standing right in his face.

"You wouldn't." The shorter man said, an angry glint in his eyes that he was trying to suppress, "you're wrapped around my finger like a little bitch, stop acting like you don't know it." He was breathing heavily and his arms twitched weakly as the repression coursed through his slightly chubby body.

"You don't fucking tell me what to do, dickhead!" Gerard shrieked, his face inches from his boyfriend's, but not daring to touch him. "Imagine, me and Miss Jamia-fucking-Nestor getting it on in her office, on the table-" he spat nastily, being cut off by his boyfriend's hand swiftly grabbing his chin with a vice-like grip, stunning him.

"Right- you just crossed a very fine line with me. You're mine and only mine. Just you fucking wait and see... you're gonna eat your fucking words, honey." He gritted through his teeth, sweeping one of his ankles under Gerard's calves and pushing him backwards onto the couch. They stared at each other coldly, Frank's large tattooed hands around his lover's dainty wrists, holding them down roughly, looming over his thin body closely with a knee between his thighs, making sure Gerard knew who was in charge in that moment. "You can stay down here 'till you lose your bitchy attitude. I'm going to bed before we end up getting the police called on us." He muttered, letting go suddenly and picking up one of their cats, Lotion, and cradling him softly as he disappeared into another room, their other cat, Mitch following anxiously behind the short man.

Leaving Gerard completely alone and shook up at how Frank had got so aggressive so quickly. They could be pretty 'kinky' together in the bedroom but... it was rare that they were as pushy and rough like that. _Ever_. They were both pretty possessive but he did not see that type of outburst occurring _at all_. 

The pretty man lay in the position his boyfriend left him in for what felt like an hour or so before he started softening up and wanted cuddles, even though he knew he definitely didn't deserve any cuddles at all. He padded down the dark hallway softly and pushed the door open a little wider than it was originally. Some moonlight from the open window shone down onto Frank's face, it was all smooshed up against his pillow contently as he lay flat on his stomach with his legs spread under the covers, Mitch's light-grey fur in a tight ball in between his thighs, above the blanket and their white cat laying strangely on his back, raising to the pattern of Frank's breathing. It was adorable to watch.

"Frankie?" He whimpered slightly, not meaning to sound so pathetic,

"Hm?" He answered instantly, not opening his eyes or anything that would imply they had made up, 

"I'm sorry I'm so jealous... I love you." He said standing awkwardly at his side of the bed, his knees wobbling, feeling like small child after a telling off.

"Hm," he hummed again, lifting his heavily tattooed arm for Gerard to crawl underneath,

"Goodnight, pumpkin." The taller man muttered wearily against his lover's bare chest, 

"Goodnight." He mumbled quickly, there was a moment of thick silence,

"...I love you." He bleated, his eyes wide open, his pale, still clothed arms wrapping around the olive toned man's middle.

"Love you too." He murmured again, not really sounding like he meant it.

That was understandable, though. Gerard had really pissed him off and pushed at his buttons for hours, continuously. He was sure that they'd start going back to normal when they woke up, it's just how they always were.

***

Gerard groaned loudly as he walked through the front door to his apartment, noticing it was unusually quiet. Usually, there was some form of tv or music playing when Frank was at home but... nothing could be heard.

A few days had gone by and the black haired man noticed that his boyfriend was still acting funny. He was worried greatly about thepossibility that things were really fucked up for once, he didn't want that for them. Frank had been increasingly distant each day, they still slept, ate and cuddled together, but they barely talked and tension was high. Each time Gerard sparked a conversation, the brown haired man would ignore him or get up to do something else. It made Gerard wonder if he was about to get broken up with. He wasn't focusing at work, he wasn't sleeping right and he wasn't really eating either, he couldn't stop worrying, everyday was seemingly worse than the last.

"Frankie?" He said slowly, getting increasing worried, peering into the rooms, finding nothing but weirdly clean, empty rooms.

"Well, look who's home late." A bitter voice said, he knew who it belonged to instantly and Gerard spun around quickly, simply happy to hear his boyfriend's voice.

However, when he turned and saw Frank wearing a short, black maid's dress with a frilly white apron, white thigh-high socks and matte black heels to match, leaving Gerard completely confused.

"...Frank? What the fuck are you wearing?" He laughed lightly, looking the tattooed man up and down, unsure if it was all some big joke.

"I'm proving a point," he said coldly, inching closer to the pale man, his eyes dark and mischievous. "That you can be bitched by literally anyone- even me in the most pathetic outfit I could think off." He pressed his chest against against his taller boyfriend's fast moving one, his thin body pinned between a doorframe and Frank's stronger body.

They kissed sloppily and grabbed at each other's faces and bodies needily. The shorter man tangled his large fingers into Gerard's black mop of hair, hearing him moan into the kiss lightly and push his hips forward slightly. Things increasingly got hotter until the man- unashamedly -in the maid's dress was palming his pretty lover roughly through his paint-splattered art jeans. They continued to moan and bite at each other, weirdly enjoying the strange vibes from the whole situation. Frank then randomly pulled back with a _'pop_ ' and heaved, one of his hands desperately roaming his boyfriend's chest and hips.

"Spit for me, baby," he ordered with a soft undertone, holding out his palm for the saliva, the taller being suddenly going dehydrated, he took a good few moments to muster up a decent amount before letting it drip from his tongue whorishly into the short man's calloused palm, who gawked more than he should have. He reached his hand down his boyfriend's worn-out jeans and under his briefs- Frank already knew Gerard always wore boyish little briefs to work -and began to pump his dick mercilessly. His lust-blown eyes admiring as the pale man arched his back and wiggled against the wall at the amount of pleasure pulsing through his sensitive body. It wasn't long until Frank could feel some precum from Gerard leaking ever-so-slightly onto his palm, knowing it was time to stop.

He abruptly pulled his hand out of his lover's cotton underwear, plotting what to do next but he was caught off guard when he felt two cold hands on his uncomfortably bare thighs and caught sight of the pretty man getting onto his knees. Frank blushed harder than normal. He had always been one for shaven legs due to the fact he had an extreme amount of tattoos he would prefer to not have drowned in a jungle of hair... but it all just felt so weird and unfamiliar, although Gerard's dainty hands had been on his naked legs hundreds of times. He heard his lover make a sound between a scoff and a laugh,

"You really went all out, didn't you?" He commented, grazing some of his soft fingertips over the mousy brown haired man's lacy, black thong, that definitely wasn't accustomed to maintaining his semi as the lace was slowly bunching to the side as the red tip of his member poked out from the elasticated side, making a wonky, tent-looking shape.

"Shut the fuck up. It's to prove the fucking point; that you're my personal, ditsy little whore- no matter what. Which you've done nothing but confirm so far." He deadpanned, sweeping his thumb across his boyfriend's forehead, pushing his messy, black fringe from his eyes as he looked up at him with his big, green-hazel eyes.

Gerard didn't really respond, he simply hummed and brought his hand up to push the skirt of the black dress up, and french-kiss at the tip of Frank's- now twitching -cock, dragging his tongue at an agonisingly slow pace along the revealed skin of his dick. The short man shivered happily and softly rolled his tattooed hips forward subconsciously, eager for more. It didn't take all that long for his member to completely shift the thong to the side and for the pale man to stop being a tease, he had started bobbing his head at a moderate pace avidly. His tongue swirled around the top every so often to catch the brown haired man off guard, each time making him moan low and quietly in his chest. He thought for a moment that he was losing his dominant status in the heat of all the gentle, sweet pleasure until he felt the black haired man move his body over one of Frank's heel-clad feet, pressing his own bulge against his white thigh-high covered shin with a feeble whimper, with his mouth full, that vibrated right down to the tattooed man's shaft with pleasure. Just as the pretty man began to pick up the pace happily and rut his jean covered crotch against Frank's shin, the man in the maids' dress pulled back. Both of them reluctantly got up and began to kiss feverishly again for a few minutes, like desperate teenagers, biting and sucking at each other's necks and mouths messily. Frank had somehow managed to push them inside of Gerard's art room so they were pressed against the desk and drawers, he absentmindedly reached for a small lube bottle from the drawers- he already knew Gerard always wanked himself off in there when the tattooed man was teasing him or away somewhere... as much as it was never discussed, they both knew the other one knew that information. He pulled away from his pretty boyfriend's neck and lips and flipped him around, putting the palm of his calloused hand was between his shoulder blades, pushing him down, stomach-first on the desk. Gerard was quick to undo the button of his jeans and let Frank yank them and his briefs down to his calves with just one tug of his free hand. The brown haired man squeezed the bottle lightly onto his large fingers, the gel making a squelching noise as it came out, making Gerard crane his neck to take a look at what Frank was waiting for, the anticipation frustrating him. His locks of black hair were quickly pushed back down to look at the cold, oak desk, making him whimper to himself.

"My baby should know that he doesn't get to look back unless I say so." Frank said in a patronising voice, he then took his pointer finger, slick with lube and dragged it lightly across the skin of Gerard's exposed, pale ass, "want me to finger fuck you, my cute little idiot?" He cooed lowly, leaning over his boyfriend, the fabric of his satin costume brushing against the back of Gerard's thighs as Frank's big, calloused hands pushed the pale man's big jumper up to bunch up at his shoulders, exposing his soft, flawless back. He nibbled at the dent of his white waist as he aligned a tattooed finger to his lover's entrance, hearing him mutter a few incoherent, begging words. "Is that a yes, Angel?" He said in a sweet voice, feigning innocence, watching the thin man nod vigorously from where his forehead was placed on the desk.

He pushed his pointer finger in rather quickly and unexpectedly, making the pretty man jerk his hips in shock, yet moan breathily to himself. He pumped it in and out roughly but slowly for a while, trying to tease his lover. He decided to go for his second finger, this time he knew well to make an action of warning with his thick fingers before thrusting in the second, receiving a happy little gasp. He picked up the pace almost instantly in pale boy's tight heat- knowing Gerard wasn't one who liked to be kept still for too long. He grabbed a handful of one of the black haired man's thick thighs and spread his legs further, putting him on his tip-toes, with his ass pushed out, as he roughly curled his fingers, attempting to hit his prostate experimentally.

"fuck- oh my god, p-please." The young man moaned weakly, and pushed back on the older man's digits and arched his back in a different way, resulting in Frank jabbing straight at his prostate, his legs began to tremble as he rammed his face into the crease of his arms, moaning out a loud and slutty, "fuck, Frankie!" before his face turned red and he hid his face under both his hands. Frank noticed and pulled his head back up by the hair with his free hand,

"Keep your head up, beautiful, let me here those noises." he coaxed, abusing his lover's prostate with his fingers harshly, curling them intensely and jabbing it dead-on every single time the boy rocked back onto his two thick digits.

"Ah shit," he whined highly, "I'm pretty close... I... I-" he was interrupted when Frank stopped abruptly, setting both his hands on his dress-clad hips, smirking lustfully.

"Thank you for telling me, baby, I love you sensitive you are, it's so adorable." He said, baby talking to the long, black haired man, the praising making the pretty man's full hips wiggle happily. "Don't tease me, Gerard." He hissed, spanking him sharply, watching him wince and bite his pink bottom lip, drooling slightly, "You think you're ready for me, baby?"

"Yes, Frankie," he said quietly, blushing as he realised how needy he was being. Frank awkwardly pushed his dress up, revealing his rough, tattooed and shaven skin, he put a hand on his dick and lathered it in lube as he lined himself up with the taller man's hole. His flirtatious gaze never leaving Gerard's chubby ass as he reached one hand out and cupped on side of his soft thigh, "What are you waiting for?" The thin man huffed, getting impatient.

"Just lapping up the sight of you, Angel. So gorgeous." He praised, his voice growling low in his chest before slowly sliding in, feeling his lover push back onto him feverishly, sending pleasurable chills around his body. "Fucking hell," he whined against Gerard, nibbling and licking his neck as he whined and mewled,

After a few moments he could feel the pale man's hips move around, trying to gain some sort of action, to which Frank slammed forward. He moaned more greedily and more whorishly than normal, hearing Gerard do the same, except his were much louder and higher in pitch. The tattooed man thrusted slowing into the pale man, he could see glimpses of the thin man scrunch his face up and moan with a veered, slackened jaw, his noises vibrating into Frank's tattooed chest, from where he was leaning over his boyfriend's back, their sweaty skin collided. An obscenely loud moan filled the room as Frank rammed forward into him, losing himself in the moment, to which the long, black haired man let out a gasp as he reached behind him to grab the shorter man's long locks of mousy brown hair, pulling his face up to his the nape of his neck, the porcelain skin glistening and enticing Frank in. He continued to thrust forcefully into Gerard as he bit at where his lip ring used to be, not thinking about the fact he could damage his own scar. He looked at the flustered man below him, he angled his hips a few times before brushing the paler of the two's prostate, causing the man's blunt nails to dig into his scalp roughly, bringing Frank even closer to the edge- he was a masochist at heart, what could he say?

"Are you my dumb baby? Are you my little slut no matter what?" He growled lowly, now abusing Gerard's hole quickly and forcefully, who was once again a moaning and whimpering mess as his prostate was hit repeatedly, grabbing at the the shorter man's dress with his hand that wasn't in the more muscular man's sweaty, brown hair, both of them pretty sure he had ripped the satin skirt.

"Y-yes! I'm your dumb little slut who can be bitched no matter what. See? You've proven your point. Please finish me- you've already proved it!" He cried, craning his neck to kiss Frank roughly, sloppily licking at each other's lips at the weird angle with one hand pulling at Frank's long, sweaty locks of hair impossible harder with the other still on the maid's outfit.

"Let go for me, Angel, prove that you finish for me. Show me you're mine." He grabbed Gerard's hip roughly with one of his hand- making sure to leave a mark as held his him place, slamming into Gerard aggressively, moaning loudly "you're mine- all mine, mine, mine." Until his pale lover let out one final high-pitched scream and spilled onto his- now ruined -desk. His grip was white-knuckled and shaky on Frank for a brief moment as he came down from his high, panting intensely. He kissed the slumped over, exhausted young man's shoulder sweetly as he pressed his cheek onto his pale back, making him smile comfortably while he attempted finis himself off, "You're so much better to be around when you're not being a crazy bitch." He whispered, placing a chaste kiss to his pale spine before growling a few times and letting go into Gerard's heat, spilling his load harder than he had done in the past. Loving the feeling of the recent burn of the blunt nails that had been cutting into his scalp and the bite marks that were aching along his neck and collarbone as he came down from his high. "Such a ditsy, pretty boy when you're bitched." He whined to himself, pulling out slowly, getting rather on edge at the lack of skin on skin contact, the loss of heat slightly overwhelming for a moment. He watched as the taller boy swayed against the desk, his eyes crossed and spaced out as he tried to regain his senses. Drool dripped from his pink mouth and he panted, looking up at his tattooed boyfriend, who had walked around the desk to see his face. Gerard looked dreamy as could be. He took a black marker from the floor to his lover's neck, and wrote in bold 'Frankie's dumb baby' with a regular, innocent smile, "god- I fucking love you and that cute, psycho head of yours." He hummed and placed one last kiss and nibble to his flawless chin before turning around, his hips swaying cockily as he pushed the torn-up skirt back down properly and left with a smirk.

Leaving the black haired, rather embarrassed man, heaving over his soiled desk, biting his lip and wondering how to piss Frank off that bad again... and soon. 


	2. Sinful Without Regret

_**Prompt: Frank has a problem with Christianity and drags his naive boyfriend to perform a ‘controversial political statement’ within a Church** _

  
03Basement!90sGoth!Gerard

ProRev!90sGoth!Frank

_**WARNING(S): SEX TOYS, HOMOPHOBIC SLURS, RELIGION + RELIGIOUS GUILT, SLIGHT DADDY KINK??** _

**Late 90s**

"Tonight's been nice, thank you, Frankie." Gerard said sweetly, twirling one of the small, half-up bunches around a dainty finger shyly.

He looked up to Frank; who was- for once -taller than him with his new, platformed combat boots, striding down the street proudly. The skinny, tattooed man smiled kindly and put his olive-toned, hand over his boyfriend's.

"Anything for you, Venus." He said sweetly, leaning down to peck the chubbier man's lips, who smiled bashfully to himself after being caught off guard by the act of affection.

"Y'know- why do you call me that? What does it mean?" Gerard asked, his big, hazel eyes rounded in mascara twinkling in the moonlight cutely, "'cus I doubt you're talkin' about the planet." He giggled, looking out into the autumn night, enjoying the slight nip in the air and how the sun was setting quicker- he liked Autumn the most.

"Venus is the goddess of beauty, sex, fertility and lust in Pagan Rome." The young man said thoughtfully, the paler of the two nodding understandingly- he knew Frank's family were big into their heritage's culture.

Frank had been the first of his family born to be into America, with a different perspective of life compared to his elders. They used that as the excuse as to why he turned to 'The Devil' (referring to both their gothic lifestyles) when in actual fact, he believed in nothing. He just didn't care for any afterlife theories. Frank didn't talk much about his beliefs or his history with religion. Gerard simply knew he had a bad history with being a former Catholic and had major disagreements with the Church. It was always left at that; nothing more, nothing less.

"... So, she's Aphrodite with a different name?" He said without thinking, furrowing his brow lightly.

"Basically." The artificially taller man chuckled, tucking some messy, dark brown hair behind his ear, revealing the safety-pin loop he had made inside his gauges, Gerard thought they looked _so_ fucking cool.

They continued down the dimly lit road a little while longer until they came across a group of angry people with signs outside a little coffee shop. They had an inkling as to what the protest was about, but pushed it down their throats. Until they no longer could. As they got even closer, the words 'fag', 'poof', 'dyke' and 'batty boy' were being shouted around like they all meant nothing. It was vile to the ear. The peaceful, romantic vibe between the young couple were completely destroyed as the chubby man could feel his goth boyfriend getting rather antsy and uncomfortable- ready for an outburst of rage. Gerard tried his best to usher them way by the crowd without letting Frank go to talk to people. At first the thought he was going to be successful until he heard a very familiar, New Jersey accent speak up,

"Excuse me." Frank huffed, instantly slipping out from the pale man's grasp,

"Yeah?" A middle aged woman answered coldly, clearly unamused,

"What's going on here?" He asked through his teeth, trying not to show his rage before he even knew the full context of the 'protest'.

"Multiple _fags_... men and women, might I add- have been working here without the public knowing who's around them daily- my highly influential teenagers come down here daily- what if they got corrupted or... got AIDS or something. My kids certainly aren't going to be coming back here anytime soon until either these people are gone or this joint is shut down for good." She scoffed, folding her cardigan covered arms as she rolled her eyes, seeing Frank's bewildered expression, his jaw slack and unable to speak.

"That's a shame, I really liked their coffee... everyone was so nice to me." The man with small half up, bunches of black hair mumbled to his taller boyfriend instinctively, not meaning for the woman to catch on at all.

"Well- you probably have AIDS..." she paused for a moment, looking him up and down questioningly "you definitely look the part, anyways." She mumbled, pushing some bleach blonde hair out her face, attempting to walk away quickly,

"Trust me, he's fuckin' clean- I'd know better than anyone. He's got an ass to die for." The man in thick eyeliner hissed, making the woman turn around momentarily, ready to get hostile, but the two young men had already turned their backs on the scene. "You didn't take any of that to heart, did you, Venus?" He said heavily, looking down to his big eyed boyfriend,

"S'okay, I'm okay, Frankie." Gerard confirmed, kissing at the knuckles of one of Frank's heavily tattooed hands, making them both smile, "I just wanna get home now. S'cold." He said kindly, his stubby legs picking up the pace as he shivered, practically dragging them to their apartment.

***

"God- those preachers have really fuckin’ riled me up." The tattooed man grumbled into his cup of hot chocolate, his face twisting angrily as he glared into his cup.

"They upset me, too. It all sucks, that coffee shop brought some of the nicest people in." Gerard said softly from the kitchen, contently putting a sickly amount of whipped cream in his mug, twirling around in his little black shorts and an oversized Misfits t-shirt.

"Religion's a whole load of bullshit. You're lucky to have grown up in a, pretty much, atheist household." Frank sighed, taking a sip of his beverage and looking to his boyfriend, who was waddling into the room awkwardly.

"It... wasn't as good as you think. Everyone in my family were petrified of death and disease, like more than normal. I get what you mean, though. Religion does nothing but create rules and restrictions." He sighed, sitting him self close to the long, brown haired man, feeling like a small cat in need of affection.

"I grew up wearing a fucking purity ring and it was the most humiliating shit ever- I hated that ring with every fibre of my being." The pierced man chuckled bitterly to himself, bringing a free hand into Gerard's hair, scratching at his scalp until he basically purred.

"Is that what that thing was you flushed down the toilet after our first time?" The chubby young man said absentmindedly, not really understanding why a thick silence had enveloped them.

"Uhm... yeah, actually." He laughed nervously, "I had done stuff to other people and let them do stuff to me- like BJs, handjobs, fingering... but never fucking." He mumbled slightly, his pale, olive toned skin blushing in the low lighting.

"So... just me?" Gerard said cutely, his big eyes looking up hopefully, a boyish smile tugging at his pink lips,

"You're my one and only, Venus." Frank chuckled, leaving down to leave a long, tender kiss to his pretty boyfriend's mouth.

"We'll get the Church back for being assholes someday within in our lifetimes. We'll prove them all wrong... just wait and see, Frankie." The porcelain main smiled, his round cheeks flushing red a little from affectionate kiss they had just shared.

"I don't wanna wait though, I wanna do it now. They don't deserve another fucking minute." He sighed, standing up and looking out their window, on his tiptoes, trying to see everything going on outside.

"Wanna go TP the Priest's house again? I can give Mikey a call and he can stock us up. You know he loves a good prank." Gerard offered, willing to do anything to cheer his short boyfriend up.

"Wait a second- I know what I wanna do." Frank blurted out, his brown-tinged, hazel eyes perking up, mischievously,

"What's that?" The chubby man asked wearily- that glint in his boyfriend's eyes always meant doing something wacky and illegal... not that he usually minded, but he had any idea of what to expect.

"Let's go to the church- that little one in the middle of nowhere." The tattooed of the two said quickly, spinning around and leaning against the wall.

"Our lady of Compassion... that dingy, little one? Why?" He said, bewildered as to why Frank would want to take them there... what was so special about an old, already neglected and boring church? Why not a good one?

"I'll explain when we get there, beautiful. Go get changed." He said excitedly, putting a large hand on his boyfriend back, ushering him in the direction of their room.

"Uh... alright." Gerard mumbled, standing himself upright, without Frank's hand on him and went to go change.

He settled on a black, sheer crop top with lace embroidery and long, flare sleeves. He also threw on a pair of women's 3-quarter length cargo pants that were tight around his full hips and a pair of studded Doc Martens to finish if the look. He refused to mention the fuzzy, bunny-printed bed-socks he was wearing under them, however. It was too un-goth for him to tell the outside world. He threw on Frank's big black hoodie- that was way too big for them both -and made his way back to the living room, where his boyfriend still was.

He saw Frank standing around, rocking back and forth on his platformed feet excitedly. He had a heavy looking, black rucksack over one shoulder.

"What's in there?" He asked, tilting his head to get a better look at the bag.

"Don't worry your little head about that right now, Venus. I'll show you when we get there." He smirked, slinking forward to his chubby boyfriend, snaking a heavily tattooed arm around his waist and kissing him chastely. "Ready to go?" He said, heading towards the door,

"I guess?" The pale man said, not sounding completely sure- but that was understandable, he had no clue of his boyfriend's spontaneous, midnight plans.

"That's the spirit." Frank complimented, opening the door with a dramatic bow, gesturing for Gerard to go first.

"You're only doing that to get a glimpse of my ass." He muttered with an eye-roll as he walked by Frank, jumping slightly when a hand came into contact with it, blushing hard.

"You know me all too well." The artificially taller man chuckled, shutting the door and making their way to a weird church in the middle of the night.

***

"Frankie... how do you know this is safe? What if there's big scary men in there?" Gerard sighed, looking to where his dumbass-of-a-fucking-boyfriend was picking a lock at the back of the church with an old bobby pin.

"Relax. They're more likely to be scared of me- I was smoking weed in here once and some crack-house guys came in and told me I looked like Marylin Manson and refused to come closer than 2 metres from me. They ran away after we made full eye contact." He muttered, trying to concentrate on the lock, listening to every jiggle and click. "I also happen to know for a fact that no one uses this place on a Tuesday past 10pm. It's Wednesday at 2am. We're fine." Frank confirmed, an amused, smug smile on his face as he continued to work at the lock.

"Well then." The boy in bunches groaned, fully realising this was probably all an awful idea.

"Fuck- I got it." The tattooed man huffed, finally hearing a promising twang and seeing the door naturally swing open, creaking from the rust. "Onwards we go," he smiled, letting Gerard go in front again, this time neither of them making jokes, instead just looking around into the pitch black of the church's entrance.

The young pair strolled around, making fun of certain artefacts and paintings as they took in every detail. Gerard was more impressed than he expected to be. They made their way to the Chancel of the church- where it was brightest due to the large, tinted windows -and ever-so-slightly admired their surroundings once again.

"Hey G, watch this." Frank called out, hiding the behind the pews and forcing back laughter,

"Oh fuck." The chubby man grumbled, sitting him self on top of the altar, raising an eyebrow as his boyfriend sprung up, his long hair over his face, being used as a fake veil. Frank then strode proudly down the aisle, his head held high and his toes exaggeratedly pointed. "Can you even see where you're going?" The paler laughed, watching the tattooed man hit his shin off of the pews, hissing slightly.

"Not at all." He sighed, flipping his dark brown hair back in one swift movement, making his way over to Gerard and putting both hands on his thick hips. "You look beautiful in this light, Venus." He smiled, his eyes ever-so dilated, "you're making me wanna start a... political statement here." He murmured suggestively, licking over his own deep red, bottom lip, brushing over his lip ring.

"What do you mean?" The pretty man laughed, not sure what Frank was getting at.

He didn't really receive an answer, but instead was met with a sweet, yet passionate kiss. The kind that made Gerard's stomach flutter excitedly, which made him lean forward from the alter and kiss back ardently. Their lips and teeth clashed together happily as the sounds of their heavy breathing echoed around the acoustics of the room, everything was silent and moving slowly around them. The taller man had moved one of his tattooed hands down to his boyfriend's squishy thigh, groping it rhythmically and worming his way between Gerard's cutely clothed legs. The pale man pressed their crotches lightly together momentarily, already feeling himself getting rather hard.

"Um... Frankie?" The black haired of the two mumbled, pushing his standing boyfriend away, tucking both his dainty hands between his upper thighs, trying to hide his bulge. "When are we going home?I don't wanna get too needy." He said, looking around awkwardly, only for Frank to bring a large hand to his pale face and lightly bring it to look at him.

"I don't mind if you get needy, Venus... but we're not going home, not just yet." He smiled kindly, coaxing both of Gerard's hands away from between his thighs and placing his own free one over the chubby man's crotch instead. "You wanting me to do something for you, baby? I'm happy to do things for you here." He said sweetly, inching his face agonisingly close to the pale man's own one.

"I... can you make me feel good, please?" Gerard bumbled, trying his best to maintain his eye contact with the handsome, gothic man.

"Of course I can, c'mere." Frank cooed, smashing his lips forward, much more forcefully, capturing the increasingly heated moment in a sloppy kiss. He brought one of his large hands to hold Gerard's thin wrists behind his back while the other swiftly and easily put on handcuffs on the pale man. They pulled back and he saw his chubby boyfriend'shazel eyes blow-up excitedly, "that feel good, love?" He said lustfully, watching an attentive Gerard nod eagerly.

"So... what now?" The black haired man chirped, smacking his lips and shifting around exuberantly.

"Getting ahead of yourself, aren't you, Venus?" The olive toned man growled lowly, fumbling at the button of his boyfriend's trousers, pulling them off roughly. "You already know what you should be calling me... so I expect to hear it." He informed, tossing Gerard's shoes and lower clothes aside, leaving him bare from the waist down.

"Uhm," the pale man gulped, moving his little bunches from his face, "y-yes, Daddy." He blushed, looking around awkwardly and squeezing his unclothed legs together as Frank stood himself up.

"That's my good boy," the young man praised, stroking his boyfriend's shoulder-length black hair for a moment as Gerard brought himself onto his back, letting his other tattooed hand roam between his thighs to splay his milky white legs wide.

He disappeared for a few seconds, the pretty man heard some clanging and he assumed it was the rucksack. Frank stood up and he smiled kindly to the handcuffed man, who felt something cold against his entrance, jumping slightly.

"Uhm... D-Daddy? What are you-" He said, his voice high and nervous, he tried to get a glimpse of what the tattooed man was doing but was pushed down sharply.

"Now now, Venus, let Daddy take care of you, keep your eyes on me." He cooed from where he was standing, stroking Gerard's neck with his thumb and biting his lip hotly, "you were using toys in the bathroom earlier, weren't you?" Frank asked sternly, pressing the object in a firmer way against the paler man, who was blushing and rolling his hips shyly.

"Yeah, I was," he sighed, looking away for a split second, "I'm sorry, Daddy," he mumbled,

"Don't be sorry, love, just inform me before you do it so I won't need to punish you." Frank said, a smile still on his face, his hair drooping over his eyes. 

"Are you.. are you gonna-"

"Not today, Venus," the olive toned man smiled, leaning down to place a chaste kiss to Gerard's forehead, pressing the thing's head into him, hearing the chubbier man gasp, "I'll let you off with a warning." He informed, watching him squirm and sweat underneath him.

"O-okay, uhm, t-thank you, Daddy," he said, his big eyes pleading up at his goth boyfriend,

"You want this badly, don't you? Tell me how much you want to get fucked with an anonymous object." The tattooed man groaned, pushing his bulge onto the altar, desperate for pleasure as he toyed with his boyfriend.

"I want anything that you think will make me feel good, Daddy, test my limits and make me scream for you, _please_." He begged, blushing hard but still not pulling his eyes away as he saw how Frank was reacting- drool falling from his lips and his eyes complete lust-blown.

Without much warning, the object was shoved inside of Gerard- it wasn't all that big but it was rather short and finger-like, it felt cold with lube and rubber- almost like a stubby dildo. It was thrusted in and out a few times, causing him to moan contently at the feeling of something inside of him. However, his curious pleasure didn't last long as he felt vibrations make their way around his hips, his entire pelvis feeling strange and nice. Gerard was quick to realise it was his prostate massager, feeling embarrassed that Frank knew where he kept it- considering that was his own... private toy that they didn't use together. The speeds continued to change and be angled inside of him at different points, one particular combination triggering something inside him and made him scream after his boyfriend in pleasure.

" _Daddy_! I- fuck," the pale man whined, his face had began to sweat and he rutted his hips into the air above him, writhing away from the feeling that was plaguing his whole pelvis.

"You want me to stop that? You don't think you're gonna last all that long like this- do you, Venus?" Frank asked, his expression still the same as it was minutes ago- still staring down at Gerard, admiring his faces of twisted pleasure below him. The chubby man shook his head desperately, moaning whorishly as he angled the massager even more precisely inside of him, his back arching and trembling, Gerard's hands balled into fists in the cuffs behind him. "Good thing you have a soft-spot for me edging you, then, 'cus I can't have my pretty baby making a mess before I even get to have fun with you, now do I?" The young man shook his head again, still moaning desperately, begging between breaths.

The man in platforms went back to his bag and quickly fished out his polaroid camera, pulling it around his neck and snapping a few shots of Gerard- praising him and smiling at the mess he was creating on the altar.

A few minutes passed of the pale man begging and crying out as Frank took photos, growling to himself every time Gerard made an obscene noise and rolled his eyes back.

"Daddy, I-I think I'm gonna cum." He whined, lifting his hips, helping Frank get access to the massager, who pulled pushed it in roughly, hitting his prostate dead-on, causing another scream in pleasure. It was then abruptly pulled out, leaving Gerard feeling empty and desperate for his boyfriend on his skin. "P-please, fuck me," He bumbled, hiding his face.

"Trust me, I won't be leaving here without you screaming my name, love." Frank assured, swinging the camera behind his back and pushing himself forcefully between the black haired man's thighs again, eagerly pulling out his hard dick from his excruciatingly right jeans. "Ready, my Angel?" He asked, his voice growling low in his chest as rubbed lube onto himself, he saw Gerard give an eager nod below him, his thick thighs squeezing his tattooed middle from the anticipation. They kissed slowly as he roughly slid in, feeling his boyfriend tighten around him instinctively, sending ecstasy coursing through his body. "Ah shit- _fuck_ , Gee." He said breathily, pressing his forehead down on the pale man's sweaty ones, nibbling and licking at his Gerard's pink lips as they both moaned into each other's mouths.

After a few moments Frank could feel his boyfriend's full hips move around against his thrusts, trying to push the tattooed man into a certain spot. He let out a dirty moan, hearing Gerard copy it quietly in a higher pitch, calling out his name in whispers. The tattooed young man then thrusted deep into Gerard, he intensely watched all of the facial expressions the chubby man would make. Especially one where his eyes would roll back softly and his mouth would be permanently agape, his noises travelling into Frank's lips every time that they got close to each other's faces. An obscenely loud moan filled the church as Frank rutted himself forward, the black haired man let out a shriek as he reached above him to grab the taller man's long locks of mousy brown hair, pulling his own face down to crash against Gerard’s mouth. He continued to thrust desperately into Gerard as he bit at his lip ring and laced a large hand into his boyfriend’s bunched up hair, his head clouded over completely with the pleasure. He looked at the bashful man underneath him and manoeuvred his hips differently a few times before brushing the paler of the two's prostate, causing the man's teeth to bite down against him, bringing Frank even closer to the edge- he always liked it when Gerard got violent, it meant he was dangerously close.

"Are you gonna finish all over me, Venus?" He growled lowly, pulling back and grabbing for his camera, abusing Gerard's hole forcefully as he took Polaroid's of his chubby boyfriend who was a moaning and whimpering mess. He arched his back at the gothic man, desperate to be touched and to finish.

"Yes, Daddy, please touch me and send me over the edge." He whimpered, lifting his back up just enough to kiss Frank roughly, passionately sucking at each other's mouths.

He felt a calloused hand wrap around his cock and begin to stroke it harshly, just how Gerard liked it.

"Finish on yourself, love, show Daddy just how gorgeous you look." Frank muttered, clicking a picture of Gerard's leaking cock with one of his hand- making sure to keep a steady pace that matched with the way he was slamming into Gerard, who was moaning loudly, it all being enhanced by the acoustics of the room. "Cum for Daddy, Venus, you know you want to." He whispered assuringly as his pale boyfriend let out one final high-pitched whimper and ejaculated into Frank’s hand. Gerard trembled for a brief moment as he came down from his high, panting intensely. Frank then bent down and kissed the black haired man's sweaty forehead sweetly as he stood himself up again, taking his sticky, cum-slick hand and stroking Gerard's thigh in a comforting manner, making them smile kindly to each other, while Frank continued to finish himself off inside Gerard, "You're so fucking pretty, baby, god- I could just stare at that cute little face all day." He moaned, grabbing a large handful to his handcuffed boyfriend's thigh before breathing heavily a few times and letting go into Gerard, spilling his load harder than normal, probably due to the excitement courting through his system. "Such a pretty boy for Daddy." He muttered to himself, pulling out slowly, getting rather uncomfortable at the loss of bodily contact on Gerard, the loss of heat overwhelming them for a long moment. He watched as the chubby man looked up at him vulnerably, his eyes crossed and spaced out as he tried to straighten himself out. Drool slipped from his thin pink lips and he gasped, looking up at his tattooed boyfriend, who had walked around the altar to take different Polaroids at different angles. He lay a few out on the ground and took the handcuffs off the pale man, letting him sit up completely.

"Is... is this what you planned the whole time?" He mumbled, his voice hoarse from all of his previous moaning.

"Yep, pretty much," Frank giggled, wiping his hand that was covered in cum all over the altar, watching it dry in proudly.

"Aren't we gonna clean it up?" He asked, redoing his bunches and wiping himself of sweat.

"No, Venus, 'cus this is my form of protest- if you'll let it be?” Frank informed, pulling his jeans up and tossing Gerard's underwear and cargo pants back to him,

"Uhm... alright, I'm cool with that. It sounds exciting." He smiled, pulling some of the polaroids off the floor, examining them.

"I know these are usually just for me and you but... can I leave one here for the church to find? I'll rip all definite evidence of us off. I just wanna make a controversial move." The tattooed man proposed excitedly, his eyes were wary but it quickly went away when his boyfriend nodded.

"Fuck yeah, Frankie, let the world see how Daddy treats me." He said flirtatiously, kissing the gothic man and holding a certain picture in his hand.

In the photo Gerard was in the midst of finishing on Frank's fist, his back was arched in the air with beads of sweat trailing off of his stomach and chest in the stained glass lighting, his face was scrunched up in pure bliss. His thighs were visibly shaking in the photo as well as Frank's dick that was buried deep inside of him looking red and throbbing... the picture captured the most beautiful moments of the whole endeavour. Gerard knew instantly it was his favourite.

"Yeah, that's my favourite one, you look gorgeous." The tattooed man mumbled with a smile, "you wanna leave this one?" He asked, seeing the chubby man nod quickly.

"Yep. I'm sure." He confirmed,

"Alright, love." Frank smiled, swiftly, peeling the film off the picture, smudging the ink throughly over his tattoos and Gerard's face. He then took a pen and wrote in clear, cursive writing ' _homophobia is gay_.' "What'd you think?"

"Catchy. I like it." He commented, smiling proudly and watching Frank begin to pack everything back up.

"Not nearly as much as I like you though, Venus. You've got some serious balls to agree to that." The gothic boyfriend cooed, standing up with his rucksack, a caring and appreciative smile on his face.

"Yeah? Well, I've clearly been hanging around with you too long, asshole."

***

"Frankie! Come see this!" Gerard called out, sounding rather shocked as Frank came skidding out of a doorway, looking rather alarmed.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked, looking around in a confused manner,

"Nothing, but _look_ ," he said, pointing at the TV, seeing a new article with the same in bold: ' _ **PROTEST OR HATE CRIME? TWO MEN DEFILE CHURCH AND DELIBERATELY LEAVE EVIDENCE**_ '.

"Oh my god- that's us! Frank cheered, turning the TV up and listening to the reporter.

" _Last night two men broke in a small church in Belleville, New Jersey and had intercourse on the altar. Many Christians look on in disgust as they deem it a 'Hate Crime' while others are defending it as a form of protest. The two men left all the mess they created along with a single polaroid with sexual images of their endeavour reading 'Homophobia is gay' underneath..._ " the reporter went on, both of the young couple becoming too giddy to pay attention.

"Pity they're not showing it- so many men would turn gay for you, baby." Frank complimented, kissing his pale cheek,

"Pity I only want you." He laughed, smiling back at his gothic boyfriend.

"Are you gonna have to go from the run against the cops now? 'Cus they can easily test your DNA with your jizz." Frank laughed,

"Oh shit I forgot about that... I'm just gonna go get my things." He mumbled,

"You mean your prostate massager?" The tattooed man said, laughing to himself as he saw Gerard scowl at him.

"Only if you use it on me in another church."

"Deal."


	3. In The Still Of The Night

_**Prompt: Fun Ghoul/Frank and Party Poison/Gee are hopelessly devoted to each other but struggling with their own bodies. They help each other feel comfortable and beautiful :)** _

  
TransFTM!FunGhoul/Frank (he/him)

Transmasculine!PartyPoison/Gee (they/them)

The night was nothing like Party Poison had ever seen before, in all their years sleeping under the stars, nothing so beautiful had ever come quite as close sharing the sky with Fun Ghoul. The way his calloused hand felt in theirs was like waterfalls and ice-cream in a deathly hot summer drought- perfect. There wasn't enough words to describe how they felt laying with their head on Ghoul's shoulder, his long, black hair falling over Poison's face in the soft night wind and with their skinny arm draped along his rather chubby middle. Nothing could have ever made the moment anymore blissful.

"Poison?" Fun Ghoul said, his voice hoarse and rough since the pair had sat in complete silence for hours, feeling comforted merely in their soft, dirty skins.

"Yeah?" They replied curiously as the black haired, young man turned to face them, lacing a tattooed hand into Party Poison's vibrant red hair.

God, Ghoul looked stunning at that angle. The red head wasn't sure they could ever let go of such a wonderful image. The faint moonlight framed his olive-toned face perfectly in a blue hue and his big, emotive eyes looked like dirty emeralds under a sheet of ice. He was so beautiful that Party Poison couldn't even muster up enough strength to avert their gaze when the short man looked directly at him.

Things had always been complicated between the two of them. It was the curse of their lives in the Zones- they never knew which moment could be their last. Everyone was just so scared of the future, that all Killjoys refused to form proper friendships and loves (although they were all horrible liars and loved each other dearly). However, as much as Poison and Ghoul would never say it to one another, but they were very sure they were 'unofficially' in a relationship. That's what they told themselves, anyway.

"There's... some shooting stars," Fun Ghoul gulped, staring equally as deep into their porcelain, pretty features, getting lost in their gorgeousness as Poison returned the action. "I wasn't sure if you'd seen them."

"I saw them," they murmured in reply, bringing a hand from Ghoul's tattooed hip to his face, pushing a large, straggly piece of hair from his face, making him smile. "I just... I just thought you were an even more beautiful view." Party Poison blushed, looking away slightly, feeling the tattooed man stop in their tracks by shaking them by their arm softly.

"Aw jeez- thank you, Pois, you're too sweet." He gushed, massaging the back of their head, feeling his pale partner purr and nuzzle against his gentle hand.

"You're sweeter." The red head giggled softly, bringing their dainty, pale hand to trace over Ghoul's rather sweaty back, letting each other relax in the embrace."How did you become such a good person living out here?" They murmured softly, receiving a heavy silence for a few moments.

"I'm not that good." He murmured, a small sound between a scoff and a laugh escaping his thin lips.

"You are, Ghoul. But since you don't wanna phrase it like that, how about this; how did you become so open and understanding while living in a post-apocalyptic desert? And... a little more off topic but- how do you handle the whole trans thing out here? That's gotta play a part in being empathetic, right?" Poison asked, the questions intended to be serious and deep- they liked to see into other's souls at any given chance.

"Yeah, I guess it does but it isn't all that easy, y'know. I want to snap almost every neck I see." Fun Ghoul joked, letting out a-not completely-genuine laugh before sighing and setting a serious mood for the second answer, "and... it's pretty- well, awful sometimes considering T is hard to come by and on a ration 'till I can get back to Battery City but I'm sure you've already heard that from me earlier." Ghoul waved off with his free hand, dismissing the last of his sentences, "and you've gotta feel the same kind of similar pains I feel, being transmasc?" Party Poison swallowed thickly as their 'unofficial boyfriend' stopped his talking, catching on to them letting their smile falter and their usually proud, self-assured demeanour crumble to the ground.

"Yeah, I feel them... even if it's slightly different. Birth control without oestrogen feels more comfortable than T, for me, but I'm sure you've heard that already, too." They said with a sigh, pulling their slim body against the short man in reassurance.

"I definitely think it makes us all the more empathetic, since you asked." The tattooed man began, twiddling Poison's hair around his thick fingers. "We just... we both know how it hurts to be disregarded and feel uncomfortable in our skins... and we don't like the thought of anyone feeling like that for any prolonged amount of time." Ghoul sighed, bringing Poison's head to rest on his big, tattooed bicep, their forehead against his throat and their chest cautiously against his own one. It was just flat enough to satisfy himself and he felt all that bit better knowing his pale partner in his arms was perfectly alright with him, in no matter of what form. "Yours must be even more confusing at times, I bet," he murmured to Party Poison, whose hot breath seeped through his thin top and sports bra like a comforting mist.

"I'm not sure... maybe, 'cus sometimes it just feels like you don't belong, y'know? You feel like... people don't believe you or you're too complicated for people to understand." Party Poison bumbled out, trying to keep their messy emotions intact.

The negative feelings were completely wiped away when a pair of lips pressed against their vibrant red hair, leaving them with a blush over their porcelain face.

"Even if you feel like you don't belong, at any point, just know you belong... with me. We can be confusing and we can believe in each other." Fun Ghoul whispered comfortingly, wrapping himself tightly around their slim body.

Party Poison smiled into their sort-of-boyfriend's tattooed chest, grasping his back softly as a shot of warmth surged through their body, making the red head feel like the moment was heavenly.

"I don't fucking deserve you," they whimpered with a feeble, overwhelmed smile as they felt Ghoul brush the red hair from their eyes and mouth and stroked their porcelain cheek oh-so gently, smiling delicately as he felt them leaning into the meaningful touch. A heat began to rise in Poison's stomach... but not a sexual sensation... more like a feeling of longing- a lightening bolt of euphoria. And before they even knew what was coming out their mouth they had already blurted out a small, weighty, "I... love you."

"So do I. I love you, too, Pois." Fun Ghoul replied almost instinctively, his easy, genuine words floating around in Party Poison's head like a bumblebee hive at a new lavender patch.

"Can I... can I call you..." they murmured, trailing off as the black haired man began to catch on.

"Frank? You always can, I like it when you do." Frank cooed, pulling himself back to study his partner's flustered features.

"Well, I love _you_ , Frank." Party Poison smiled again, gaining a little more confidence, seeing the tattooed man's smiling silently to himself, confusing them.

"...Can I- can I call you by your... other name?" He eventually piped up, being interrupted before he could go on a ramble. 

"Yeah, you can call me Gee, but only when we're alone, please." The red head said softly, prying their way back into Frank's chest, feeling uncomfortable at the cold distance.

"Well, Gee, you gorgeous, brave little human, _I love you._ " He said with a quick laugh, looking back down to Gee, who was looking back up at him fondly.

The pair looked at each other again intensely, not even noticing as their faces collided in a lasting kiss.

It was sweet and delicate as their hands gently pushed under one another's tops and grabbed at each other's hair. Gee kissed him feverishly, their breathing fast as their kisses were slow and skilful, forcing Frank to try match the rhythm keenly.

The short man seemed to enjoy it even more than what he was leading on, much to his own shock. He brought one of his tattooed hands to his pale partner's soft face, stroking it and bribing their them deeper into the kiss. The two grew needier as the night was weaning on, their whole bodies up against each other as their lips danced half heartedly in the kiss. Frank pulled back, sporting a sweet smile and coaxing Gee's body back slightly, letting himself drown in the sight of their slim, rather androgynous physique. The way their tank top had bunched up around their ribcage from where Frank's tattooed hand that had been underneath it and their small shorts had slipped down their waist, revealing two prominent white hipbones. Frank couldn't help but stare in amazement at the sheer flawlessness. In counteraction of anymore staring, the taller hooked their leg overFrank's middle, shuffling him over so the tattooed man was between their thighs as they took two shaking hands to the bottom of his black shirt.

"Do you want me to take it off?" They mumbled, looking up at the black haired man, who smiled softly.

"Yeah, please." He replied, he sat himself back to let them pull it off clumsily.

It was quiet for a moment as Frank twirled his hair and scratched his neck, feeling the red head's soft, honey-hazel eyes piercing into him. His sports bra suddenly felt unusually tight as their pale hands trailed along his small love-handles gingerly, taking in every crevice of his skin.

"You're so handsome," they mumbled leaning up to capture the young man's mouth in a heated kiss once again, making sure that their keen signal had been clearly passed over.

Which it thankfully was.

Frank then got ahold of Gee's thin hips and swiftly moved them back down against the blanket below them both, putting a thick leg back between Gee's thighs as he leaned up to kiss messily at their bare neck.

"Do you want me to do something?" Frank asked suddenly, pulling back a little as he caught sight of his partner's flustered, pink face in the low lighting.

"Do you?" The red head softly, seeming curious,

"I mean- yeah... but I don't want to if you don't." He replied, bringing his tattooed hand to Gee's hair, like he always did when things got tense.

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"Well... I want to. I just don't know what." They mumbled softly, getting all the more bashful, but quickly snapping out of it when a pair of lips pecked their cheek. 

"That's alright. Just let me know if you don't like something." Frank assured, rubbing at Gee's thigh lightly, his weary eyes looking down at the red head laying below him.

With that, they went back to kissing, a sweet, yet passionate sort of make-out. The kind that made Gee's stomach flutter excitedly and made them instinctively lean upwards and kiss back ardently. Their lips and teeth clashed together happily as the sounds of their heavy breathing echoed around their heads, everything else fell quiet and moved slowly around them. The short man had moved one of his tattooed hands over his partner's stomach and waist reaching up to grasp softly at their small breast, groping it softly and rubbing his thumb over their nipple tenderly. His pale 'partner' pressed their small thighs lightly together momentarily, already feeling a tingling sensation that they knew too well, one that made them feel slightly guilty. Frank licked a stripe of skin on Gee's collarbone, which made them roll their hips up keenly, ignoring their critical thoughts. The black haired man pulled back for a moment with lust blown eyes, a surprised smile on his lips as he then pulled himself back down, ravishing the red head's lips. He brought the hand that was over their breast to the waist of their shorts slowly, to which at first Gee happily went along with until a panic washed over them.

"Woah- wait," they blurted out, feeling Frank jump back in alarm, his worried eyes burning into their features.

"You alright? Did I make you uncomfortable?" He asked anxiously, hearing them sigh softly.

"No, no it's not that... I just," the red head bumbled, "I've never let anyone touch me there."

"Do you not want me to? Because that's alright, I can do other things." The young man explained quickly, trying not to panic as much as he was.

"I do... I just don't know how it feels or how this goes, really." Gee mumbled, feeling a soft kiss pressed against their forehead again.

"Okay, I can guide you a little more verbally, if you want that?" Frank asked softly, regaining his confidence and peppering little kisses on their partner's jaw.

"Please, do that," they said clearly, feeling the short man climb off of him with a sincere, but nervous smile.

"Okay so... if you're not comfortable taking your things off, just lower your shorts a little and spread your legs some more for me?" The tattooed man asked softly, trying his best to at least start them off.

Gee complied and pushed their shorts down slightly, revealing their small v-line as they blushed, wrapping their arms around his lower stomach awkwardly. The red head watched as the short man pulled a bottle of lube from a rucksack- it must have been been in there for jammed and sticky objects, since butter and oil were more valuable and couldn't be wasted on junk. He squeezed the bottle harshly onto his calloused fingers, both of them staring impatiently at the gel as it came out. Their locks of red hair were then softly stroked as their head was guided back down against the ground, their body in a position that made them feel vulnerable and exposed as they whimpered. He reached his hand underneath their underwear and slowly moved to their clit, rubbing his middle finger along it in soft circles that sent fireworks through Gee's hips. It felt like they were fizzing up, feeling the hot fuzzy sensation travel through their chest and down their thighs, sending them into choked up moans and whines.

"S-shit," they whimpered highly, rolling their hips up as Frank pulled his hand away quickly, seeing as they were now keen enough. "Are you my boyfriend?" They randomly blurted out,

"Do you want me to be?" Frank asked softly, looking into Gee's eyes sincerely.

"Yeah, I love you." They murmured, trying to repress the persistent blush on their face.

"Well, I love you and I'd love to be your boyfriend, too." The black haired man confirmed, beaming a giddy look to the red head.

"So... you're my boyfriend?"

"Yep."

"Good... now please do something... it feels like I'm gonna pee." Gee whined, an anxious giggle leaving their lips, which their boyfriend copied.

"Alright, just make yourself comfortable, G, and try to breathe properly, alright? It can feel weird." Frank said in a sweet but unsure voice, leaning over them again, his free hand rubbing circles along Gee's scalp reassuringly. He then took his pointer finger, covered with artificial lube and grazed it across the skin of their very inner thigh, "if you need me to stop or anything, just tell me to stop. I won't do anything you don't think feels right." He mumbled quietly, looking at his pretty partner underneath him. He leaned over his partner, placing a chaste kiss on their chest, his mouth travelled as he nipped at the indent of their collarbone with his teeth as he pushed the tip of his thick finger to his friend's wet entrance. He listened to them mutter a few incoherent, shy words as he pumped his finger in and out slowly, their tender walls clamping at the new feeling. "Is that alright?" He asked in a slightly nervous voice, feigning confidence in his actions. He watched the taller of the two nod briefly from where their face was shoved into the top of his black hair, clearly feeling embarrassed. "Do you want me to..." Frank trailed off, biting over where his lip ring used to be as he waited for a verbal answer.

"Yeah. Go ahead." Gee confirmed, lifting their face back momentarily, showing their flushed features before burrowing their head back down and spreading their legs more, bracing for another finger.

Frank pushed his pointer finger in an agonisingly slow and gentle way, making the red head shift their hips at the sensation, yet moan quietly. The tattooed man began to push his fingers in and out wearily for a some time, trying incredibly hard not to startle his partner, but easing off when they started letting off pleased gasps. He picked up the pace slowly, teasing around at the pulsating, slick hole all while driving his fingers forward to meet his partner's rolling hips halfway. He grabbed a soft handful of Gee's indented waist and rubbed at it sweetly, almost as if he was praising them. Frank then experimentally curled his fingers, attempting to hit their g-spot. 

"fuck- Frank, p-please." The red head moaned quietly, the sounds muffled by their mouth being buried into Frank's head and rolled up on the shorter man's digits and arched their back out even further, resulting in Frank brushing straight at their g-spot, sending them into a mess. Gee's thighs began to tremble as they pushed their face impossibly further into their boyfriend's drool-stained car scalp, moaning out a shaky and desperate, "please, there."

"Y'know... you sound so pretty, I love that sweet voice." He said, regaining more of his flirtatious confidence with each moment, abusing his partner's g-spot with his large fingers softly. "So, so, beautiful."

He kept curling them intensely and hitting it dead-on every single time the red head rocked up onto his two thick digits. Frank bit his lip, his head was telling him he was being 'too much' in the situation, but he felt like as if his body were on autopilot- doing as it pleased.

"Ah fuck- you're the most gorgeous guy I've ever had my eyes on," Gee whined highly, pushing their hips back eagerly, being interrupted when Frank chuckled lightly, leaning down to press a wet kiss to their hip, his tongue dragging across the skin hotly.

"Never as gorgeous as you, my lovely." He moaned, feeling himself get worked up at the sounds his partner made for him, he moved his fingers differently, slower but deeper, his pace never faltering.

The sound of Gee was too good to miss for a moment.

The taller huffed, arching their back impossibly higher at the new pleasure, it amazed Frank that they had never done that before. Frank felt their g-spot swell up instantly at the new angle, their walls throbbing harder and their legs twitching frequently. The slow, precise strokes began to get far too overwhelming after a short while and the red head sat up slightly.

"Shit- can I..." Gee moaned, pushing their boyfriend back on his ass and clambering onto his lap, instantly pushing their hips back into Frank's hand for him to continue, but he was frozen in shock. They put their dainty hands on his lower stomach, panting softly as everything came to a halt for a moment. "I wanna touch you." They moaned, feeling the pleasurable nips Frank had started leaving across their shoulders, desperate to keep his mouth on their pale skin.

"You sure, Gee?" The short man asked softly, his breathing speeding up as he felt a shaky, sweating hand on his v-line trail.

"Of course, I want to," they confirmed, neither of them breaking their trustful stare-down as Gee slipped their hand below his soft cotton shorts, feeling Frank’s hips shuffle towards them. "I... also wanna make you feel good, too, y'know... not everything's about me." The red head murmured, running a soft hand gently over his crotch, over his boxers, butterflies bubbling as Frank made an eager noise. "What do you like? I don't wanna make you uncomfortable." They said softly, as they pushed the big shorts off of their boyfriend, revealing his thick and heavily tattooed legs, not much bare skin in sight.

They let their free hand sweep over his fleshy, olive thighs and caught sight of him blushing and biting his lip. The red head began peppering kisses high up on the behind of Frank's ear, making the short man squirm happily under the touch.

"Uh... just rubbing, I don't like things going inside." He explained, seeing as Gee pushed two of his soft fingertips under the waistband on Frank's boxers.

"So... can I?" They asked softly, 

"Yeah, if you want?" Frank mumbled, but Gee could tell he really wanted them to get to it, but was trying to not seem too eager and demanding. They knew him well enough.

With that, they happily pushed their hand down the waistband and was met with their boyfriend's enlarged clitoris, that looked sort of like a small dick. Gee touched the top of it with two fingers gingerly, feeling the young man shudder at the slightest touch. Assuming they should treat it like a dick, the red head put a dainty finger, knuckle down on one side and rubbed their thumb up and down on the other. They were instantly met with a positive reaction of Frank letting out feeble moans and rutting his chubby hips up to his partner, who was looking at them dead in the eye with a devoted, entranced expression.

Gee took a mental photograph of how wonderful their boyfriend looked in that second. His olive skin already starting to glisten with sweat over his chest and stomach, gasping as his jaw went slack with flushed cheeks and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. The noises he made that travelled into the red head's chest where the pair sat lingered in the air, like a frosty breath on a winter morning.

They were also caught completely off guard as Frank began working his hand inside of Gee again, a soft squelching sound erupting from between their legs and breathy whimpers leaving their lips as the taller crashed their mouth against their boyfriend.

" _Fuck_ , Gee," Frank whimpered out, pulling his partner's tank top off, their small breasts being revealed to have no support on.

He began nibbling at their chest, nibbling at one of their nipples, flicking his wet tongue skilfully around the areola. The black haired man then moved his digits a little quicker, going deeper than he was originally and curling up into the g-spot again. A high-pitched, loud moan filled the room as Gee rutted himself downwards to meet against the hand pressing into their g-spot, feeling a pooling in their stomach and a dripping, wet feeling all over their inner thighs. They let out a desperate whimper as they reached to grab the Frank's long locks of jet black hair with their free hand, bringing their face down to crash against his lips sloppily. Frank moaned loudly as his thighs twinged and wrapped one of his arm tightly around his partner's waist, one still toying with Gee under their shorts and his mouth leaving lovebites across their pale chest. He looked up at his partner above him from their chest with big, sweet eyes and quickly flicked his thick fingers upwards in a completely premeditated way, causing Gee to push down pathetically, pushing their face into Frank's long, sweaty hair further.

"It feels like I'm gonna pee, is that normal?" They whined highly, rolling downwards at a deep and desperate rhythm, feeling a heavy feeling a heavy weight over their entire pelvis. They didn't get much of a response through their boyfriend's constant moaning, but did receive a quick nod, "I didn't think it was gonna feel like this," making Frank look up with a small smile, who was just as much of a desperate mess as he tried to resist his rolling his head back.

"I promise that's normal, it just means you're close to finishing." He smiled proudly, looking down at the seeping stain on their grey shorts, "do you wanna take those down so you don't ruin them? I won't look down if you don't want me to." The short man asked reassuringly through his moaning, bringing one of his arms that were tight around Gee's middle, keeping them close as possible to his own tattooed skin.

"P-please," Gee whined, shifting back to give a little space between them to kick their briefs and shorts off of one leg and kissed Frank passionately once again. "I love you," they whispered, trying best to focus on the movements of their hand against Frank.

"I love you, too. You're so gorgeous, Gee." The tattooed man moaned back assuringly as his partner let out one final high-pitched moan and ejaculated a thick, watery fluid weakly down their thighs and over his hand as he pleasured them through the new feeling of an orgasm.

Gee stopped moving for a moment as they came down from their orgasm, panting heavily as they hugged the tattooed man tightly, face pressed into his scalp as deep as they could. Frank then leaned up and kissed the red head's lips gently as he went to pull his fingers out, and pull away from the embrace when Gee's hand started rubbing against his crotch again.

"No." They huffed, beginning to resume the rhythm they had on their against their boyfriend's enlarged clit.

"What're you... what're you doing?" Frank asked, shocked at the fact Gee was still going after such an intense moment,

"Finishing you, not everything is about me." They said softly, trying to keep it together for Frank and not get excited for another round.

Frank took his sticky hand that was slick with Gee and rubbed their small thigh in an assuring manner, smiling appreciatively up at his partner as he started moaning again, his other arm- that hadn't left the pale person's middle -tightening desperately again. His warm breath and saliva left goosebumps on the red head's skin as Frank squeezed them and grasped them closely, seeming as if he never wanted to apart from the moment.

"You're amazing. I love you." He moaned, nuzzling his face deep into Gee's hickey ridden chest before breathing heavily a few times and letting go within himself, not ejaculating, but still orgasming harder had recalled ever doing before. There was a small moment of silence until Frank spoke up again, "Thank you for that, Gee. You made me feel...." He muttered quietly, loosening both his arms around Gee in a caring embrace, immediately feeling relaxed and safe against his partner's soft, pale skin. "You made me feel normal and handsome, like- within my body. So, thank you, so much."

"It's what you deserve, always." His pretty partner smiled, kissing Frank's sweaty forehead lightly and looking down at him, as he lay against their bare chest.

"Fuck- what did I do to deserve you?" He mumbled, his big eyes twinkling as the moon started to leave them, the sun rising in the horizon.

"I didn't do enough to deserve you." The red head mumbled back, kissing their boyfriend back softly.

There was a comforting silence as they sat on the blanket together. Gee's naked, rather wet body messily entangled into Frank's lap as the cold, blue tint on both of their eyes and features was replaced with a warm golden. It was the perfect sunrise after a perfect night.

"It's so sweet, knowing that you love me."

"Likewise, my lovely."


	4. Bitches Get Bruises, Faggots Give Freebies

_**prompt: Frank is at a bar and some kid thinks he owns the joint and they get into a fight. Turns out Frank’s into getting beat up by strangers.**   
  
_

I found the motivation to finish this from the person taking about Desolation Row Gerard in the comments 😳 I hope it was up to your standards- enjoi

_**  
WARNING(S): MASOCHIST KINK, HOMOPHOBIC SLURS, SLIGHT DADDY KINK**_

(Younger)DesRow!Gerard

2011DD!Frank

"Watch yourself, asshole!" A rather high pitched, male voice called out to Frank, who tried his best to ignore it at the bar, so he could just pay for his drinks and leave. It was harder that it looked. "Who fucking wears a cardigan to bar, old man? Get with the times!" The voice called again, laughing with someone, which made Frank laugh to himself- obnoxious teenagers, he thought. He turned around to see what they would say next if he was looking their way, (probably nothing) however he was met with the relentless little voice again. "If you're looking for us, you're looking in the complete wrong place, dumbass." A pale hand being waved in the air caught his eye as Frank scanned over the sea of people for a bit before his eyes locked on the person who matched the voice.

He looked at them to see- not quite a teenager but (not completely) a young man with somewhat long, ruffled black hair and a pale complexion even a vampire could only dream of having. He body was slumped against the far away edge of the bar counter dressed a torn up red shirt with his hips cocked into view suggestively in ripped black jeans, showing off his legs more than not and a leather jacket to support his "punk boy" look.

"The fuck are you playing at, kid?" He huffed under his breath, just wanting to watch his friends play their gig with their band- he didn't expect that this was the type of audience they attracted.

"Who are you calling a kid? I'm 21, dickhead- you look old enough to be my dad." He sneered, slowly stinking his way over to Frank, leaving his friend in the dust, looking rather weary.

"Wow- okay then, I'm probably only like- seven years older than you at most. But you believe what you wanna believe." He sighed picking up his drinks and making his way to find his friends. As he was walking away, he made sure to shout a smug, "Nice meeting you, kid!" over his shoulder out of his childlike attitude to confrontation. It wasn't long after that he felt a soft hand grab his buzzcut hair harshly, making the pit of his stomach twist more than he'd like to admit.

"Think you're wise? I could snap you in two." The black haired, mini fireball of toddler-like rage from before seethed as he pushed the smaller man into a secluded area of the small venue, causing him to drop all of his (rather expensive) drinks.

"Yeah? I don't think so. Your hands feel like they've been doused in baby oil and you look like you've been doing leg workouts with the Kardashians... you're fucking _legs_ , they're so fuckin'-" he cackled to himself, his big, cocky mouth never knew when to just shut up.

Frank smiled as he watched himself brake down the young man's ego, a pathetic glaze coming over the punk's harsh, honey-hazel eyes momentarily. He quickly received a pair of short- yet jagged -nails being dug into his scalp, making him drool ever-so-slightly along with his eyes dilating in a way he was so unfamiliar with. "Is that really the best you've got? Using your bitten nails, you little bitch?" Frank bellowed through his laugher as he had started having fun with the situation rather than letting the man get the young man get him. "I had my fair-share of people like you in bars in the last few years, and you're getting ranked as low as possible."

"I-I..." he mumbled before giving up, the hostile boy had started letting his walls down, crumbling under the (now slightly aroused) Frank's degradation.

Before thinking it through, the young man brought his skinny knee into Frank's slim stomach, watching him double over with a nonchalant attitude, doing anytime to make him seem more fearful. He watched tattooed man double over with some muttered curse words and groans, but soon Frank looked up with a devilish smirk and dark eyes, watching the pale man step back with momentary concern at the twisted expression.

"You wanna play dirty then?" He bit his bottom lip harshly, over the hole where his lip ring used to be. "Don't look so scared, if you really the 'big man' you claim to be, you won't mind if I do this back, will you?" He grabbed a harsh, tattooed fist full of the boy's tugged black locks, bringing him to look the Frank, "tell me, what's your name?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, _dickhead_ ," he sneered with a small smirk as he spat sloppily at Frank, which landed flat on his neck, which didn't phase Frank as much as he thought it should.

"You're just crying out for attention now, aren't you?" He sighed, swiping his leg over the pale boy's ankles, making him drop to his knees, "I used to be like this when I was your age- y'know. And he had a motto in the alleyways, haven't you heard it?" Frank asked, to which the boy below him stayed silent and rigid. "Bitches get bruises." He said in a patronising tone, his hand still firm in the young man's (now matted) black hair, "I'll ask again- what's your name?"

"Gerard." He mumbled, looking at his bruised and scraped knees from his little fall, pouting to himself that he hadn't put up a big fight.

"Alright, _Gerard_ ," he purred bitterly, "you have 10 seconds to get out of my fucking face before I do something you'll never be able to come back from, physically and egotistically." He said, trying his best to keep cool and not beat Gerard to pulp- which kind of sounded therapeutic.

"I'm not your bitch. You don't tell me what to fucking do." He huffed one last time before Frank snapped, every wire of self control in his brain snapped like an overused guitar string.

"I've just just about enough of you, you absolute waste of human being." Frank fumed, "what is your problem? I've just given you a free ticket out of this confrontation!"

"There's no freebies in this shit. You don't run away from any of this, you face it. Only faggot fighters do that." Gerard grumbled, standing up tall, although his cut knees were visibly shaking. 

"So now you're calling me a _faggot_?" The tattooed man sighed, not seeming all that much phased by the slur being used against him- it was true, after all, there would be no point in getting upset over it, in his opinion.

"Yeah. Only faggots give freebies."

"So you're expecting me to do _this_?" Frank challenged, pulling Gerard in roughly as he kissed him amorously, which he was surprised that in which he could feel the pale boy respond to it more-than-willingly against his mouth, "I see that finally fucking shut you up. About time someone did, you're too big for your fucking boots, faggot." He pulled the thin young man in again, bringing one of his large, calloused hands into Gerard's very messy hair once again, pulling it until there was tears in his big hazel orbs and he was panting a little at the sting. The soft hands that belonged to the taller boy dug into his tattooed back harshly, making Frank's eyes open wide, his eyes somehow darker than they were earlier on. "Fuck- do that again... but harder." Frank muttered, watching the taller man scoff,

"Fucking masochist." Gerard retorted under his breath, thinking the older man couldn't hear him. Gerard then froze up when he felt two warm, rough fingers gingerly trailing up on one of the rips of his jeans on his upper thigh, he kept fidgeting and shifting his hips, enjoying the sensation. "What are you-" a tattooed hand grabbed his throat with confidence, Frank's eyes piercing into the younger man intensely.

"So what if I like a little bit of pain? At least I'm not a bitchy little shit like you. You may think you're all high and mighty 'cus you've hit 21 but believe me, you're still a pathetic kid." Frank snapped once again, he wasn't sure if he meant the sharp words that left his mouth, but it was exciting nonetheless.

"Yes, Daddy." He said sarcastically, sticking his middle finger up for a few seconds, watching the shorter man go red with rage.

"Yknow what? Turn around. I'm sick of your obnoxious face."

"What- why?"

"M'gonna make sure you're calling me Daddy for real if you're gonna act like that." He had already started undoing his belt and snapped the leather together, making a whip.

"I'm not a bottom." Gerard said in a rather monotoned voice, as much as his eyes showed horror. "I do not take it up the ass like a complete fag. Only handjobs." He muttered awkwardly in the end.

"If you want anything at all, you'll fucking bottom for me. You've spent too long jizzing all over toilet bathrooms from sloppy, drunken wanks. You probably don't even give good ones- I bet you're some of the worst they've ever had." He continued to degrade the pale man, whether it was for his anger or his pleasure he could no longer tell, but it was fun and that was what he would keep telling himself. Gerard huffed before turning around slowly, revealing his round, rather plump ass, half falling out of his low-rise jeans. Frank eyed it hungrily, before pushing one finger against the waist of jeans, revealing the baby pink material of Gerard's boxers, "you fuckin' pansy, you really thought you were going to beat me to shit in your pink boxers? Like seriously?" Frank laughed, pinging the jean's elastic back against his upper ass, intently listening to Gerard hiss. He unexpectedly spanked the young man's jean-clad ass with his belt, sporting a mischievous smirk as he listened to the blissful noise of Gerard's hard exterior crumbling as he whimpered and accepted his telling-off. Frank put one hand down the back of the boy's top, dragging his own bitten nails over his bare back and guiding him to dip Gerard's back in a certain way that showed his ass off even better. He spanked his clothed ass and thighs roughly a few times here and there with no warning before throwing his belt to the floor and reaching both hands around the trembling Gerard's waist. He sniffled quietly to himself against the wall as Frank pushed the his top up and began to suck dark purple bruises along the taller man's back, fumbling with the loose, studded belt dangling on Gerard's hips at the same time. "Ready to stop acting like a dick? I think you've learned your lesson." He coord, pushing the boy's rough jeans to his knees, marvelling at the bright red marks that contrasted the milky white skin along the young man's behind.

"I d-don't take _shit_ from anyone, a-asshole." Gerard whimpered, hatred and hurt flooded his shredded vocal chords, to which he heard a snort from the tattooed man.

"Alright, like I said earlier, if you wanna play dirty, I'm fine with that." Frank laughed, sporting a another unsettling grin. He abruptly pulled a small lube bottle from his jeans and squeezed it a little, making Gerard turn to look to see what on Earth he was doing, only to have his head shoved down, "bad boys like you don't get to see unless told otherwise." He then brought a single finger, covered in lube, to the boy's entrance, quickly pushing in as the once obnoxious and rude young man gasped and jumped back a little.

He pumped his digit it in and out for a short while, not getting any reactions from the seemingly bored Gerard. Frank then decided to try for a second, this time he made sure to make a gesture of warning with his tattooed fingers before adding the second, this time receiving a few distressed mumbles. He let them sit in the pale boy's tight heat for a while, before slowly trying to thrust them in and out, thankful to be receiving small moans and gasps as he continued, he experimentally explored the man's unused hole and curled his fingers attempting to find his prostate.

"M-more, please- _fuck_ , oh my _god_." The young man whined and pushed back on the older man's digits, resulting in Frank curling straight into his prostate, his knees wobbled and spread his legs further for the tattooed man, moaning out an obscenely loud, "Daddy!" before blushing and hiding his face further against the cold wall. Frank noticed and pulled him by the hair with his free hand,

"Say that again, you little shit," he coaxed, now abusing Gerard's prostate with his two fingers, curling them every time the young man fucked back onto them.

" _F-fuck_ , Daddy," Gerard growled, "I'm really close I-" he was cut off when Frank pulled his two fingers out, placing them by his side with an intense smile.

"Good thing you told me. Rude little whores don't get to finish so easily." He said, baby talking to the long haired man as he rustled around for a condom in his jeans, the sound making Gerard's hips wiggle in anticipation. "Don't rush me." He hissed, spanking him roughly, watching him cry out quietly. He turned the young man's head around, grasping one of the taller man's squishy hip as he put the condom on swiftly. "Ready, you ditsy bitch?"

"Yes, Daddy," he said hesitantly, not completely botched just yet, Frank knew he could and would change that. He pulled down the fabric of the thin man's boxers properly, revealing his porcelain, perfect skin, he put a hand on it and squeezed tightly as he lined himself up with the taller man's entrance, Frank's twisted gaze never leaving the younger's rather anxious eyes that peered off of the wall, "What- what're you waiting for?" Gerard muttered softly, unsure of what was keeping Frank from making a move,

"Just savouring the moment, that you finally learned some manners, all by accepting you, too, are a fucking fag." He growled, low in his chest before slowly sliding in, hearing Gerard's nails scrape into the cold brick wall, the vulnerable noises he released sending pleasurable chills around Frank's tattooed body like radio waves. "Fucking hell-" he whined against Gerard, nibbling and licking at the nape of his neck as he whined and mewled, not enjoying himself very much, "it gets better, trust me. Tell me if you don't like it."

After a few moments he could feel the Gerard's soft, full hips move around, trying to gain some sort of action, to which he slammed forward. Frank moaned more greedily than he had done with anyone before- the tight sensation unlike anything he had felt since he was an inexperienced teenager, hearing Gerard making noises that indicated that he felt the same. The tattooed man thrusted slowing into the punk boy, who would curl his face up and whimper in defiance, only to have Frank ram forward, which resulted in the long haired man gasping and biting his thin bottom lip to reduce his noises of pleasure. Frank continued to thrust forcefully into Gerard with a smirk, looking at the flustered younger man, he angled his hips a few times before brushing over Gerard's prostate, causing the young man's blunt nails to dig into the wall again. How Frank wished the nails were in his back, though.

Without a second thought he pulled out and quickly twirled Gerard around, who was still in a daze to what was happening around him. He managed to get his Doc Marten boot on the middle of Gerard’s fallen jeans, who pulled one of his legs free of the restricting black material to move more. Frank, being a rather strong little man, hooked both his arms onto the punk's thighs and heaved him up against the wall and pushing back in. As he picked up the pace again he guided Gerard's nails to his hair and down the collar of his t-shirt.

"What's my name?" He growled lowly, now practically abusing Gerard's prostate once again, moaning and whimpering as the taller man scratched and attacked the skin of his back.

"Y-you're Daddy!" He cried, destroying Frank's back with one hand and pulling at his short, buzzcut hair with the other, sending the older man into ecstasy.

They continued to moan and bite at each other, enjoying the lack of sentiment they had for the situation and it wasn't long until Frank could see some precum from Gerard on his abdomen, warm and seeping through the punk man’s vibrant red shirt.

"Spit," Frank ordered, holding out his sweating palm for the saliva, Gerard being so dehydrated, took a few moments to muster up a decent amount before letting it pool into the short man's calloused hand. He slathered the spit all over the punk's free cock, before beginning to pump him mercilessly. Marvelling as they pale man arched and wiggled off of the wall at the amount of pleasure pulsating through his overwhelmed system. "Cum on me, you disciplined little faggot." He grabbed Gerard's hip with his free hand and held his hips in place as he drove his hips forward at a more violent pace, abusing all of Gerard’s pleasurable spots at once until he let out one final scream and spilled onto Frank's shirt. Frank put both his hands around the now slumped man, supporting him while he finished himself off inside Gerard, "You're so much better to be around when you're not being an asshole." He said with a low moan, placing a chaste kiss to Gerard’s bitten lips before growling a few more times and letting go into the condom, cumming harder than he had done in the past. Loving the feeling of Gerard's blunt nails cutting into his back and the bite marks aching along his neck along with the tenderness in his collarbone as he came down from the high of the orgasm. "Such a ditsy, pretty boy when you're bitched." He panted, pulling out of the tight heat and disposing of his condom. He watched as the taller boy swayed against the wall, his eyes crossed and spaced out as he tried to gain his brain back. Drool dripped from his pink mouth and he panted, looking down at the ground in embarrassment as he pulled his clothes back on. He looked dreamy as could be, in Frank’s head. The tattooed man proceeded to take a black marker to the boy's neck, and wrote in bold ' _ **CUMSLUT**_ ' with a devilish smirk, along with his telephone number along his sharp, white hipbone, under the waistband of his pink briefs. "If you ever need to be taught another lesson, doll. Y'know where to find me," he hummed and placed one last kiss and nibble to his chin before leaving.

He swore he heard a small "bye, Daddy," as he turned the corner, to where his recent 'disciplining' was out of sight, but certainly not out of mind.

If he got a call from Gerard, god, he wasn't sure if his dick could take a round two of getting his back scratched to pulp, but it certainly wouldn't stop him.


	5. Grower, Not A Shower

**_prompt: Gerard makes fun of Frank’s dick a little too much for him to take_ **

  
  
EarlyRevenge!MCR

"Some fuckin' show, am I right?" Gerard laughed, slinging himself down in his seat, hearing the chatter of the stage crew and his band mates. "You killed it, Toro! Like- whatever improvised solo that was, it _needs_ to be on the next record." He praised, his patchy, white makeup slowly sliding off his sweaty face.

"Don't get too far up my ass, man, it wasn't that good; it was just some messy, combined scales." Ray replied, pushing his wet, messy hair from his face and leaning against the dressing table.

"Either way, take a beer- it's deserved." The black haired man said, gently throwing a beer happily across the room to Ray, who caught it with great enthusiasm. Gerard then turned to Mikey, who was standing by a mirror with his arms folded stubbornly and his steamy glasses pushed up on his forehead.

"We drank like half of our week's supply earlier on, G, it's not an infinite crate." Mikey sighed, looking at the beer longingly but not giving in,

"I got Brian to get us more, he said this was our treat for not making any fuck ups recently. The guy went above and beyond to get us a _substantial_ amount." He smiled proudly, tossing a beer across the room to his little brother, who caught it clumsily and quickly opened it. "And you, take a fuckin' beer and loosen up, you're always getting so riled-up on stage." He muttered, seeing Frank in the corner grumbling to himself as he cleaned his arms of cuts and dirt.

"I can't help it, it just happens." He huffed, putting a bottle of disinfectant spray down and taking a beer for himself before retreating into the corner again.

"Alright, gloom bear, calm it." The curly haired man joked, nursing his own bottle happily, 

"Oh fuck you, man." He snorted, laughing slightly, the laugher from everyone acting almost contagious to him- he could already tell they were all buzzed from the alcohol they had consumed earlier on.

"To getting wasted?" Gerard proposed, raising his bottle lightly,

"To getting wasted." The others confirmed as a clicking sound filled the room.

They all knew deep down; _wasted_ would be an understatement.

***

"So, out of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, you think _I'm_ Donatello? Fuck you. I'm not the awkward, dorky one with stupid crushes- that's Gerard!" Mikey slurred, flipping off Frank.

"What? Donnie's like- the best one! Appreciate it!" Ray howled, somehow only on his 4 beer since getting backstage... the others hadn't been pacing themselves as much, unfortunately.

" _Wrong_. Michelangelo is the best. He's like- your typical teenage stoner." Frank scoffed, sitting slouched on the dressing room table.

"Uhm no? Rafael is, you asshole." Mikey snapped, adjusting his glasses that were drunkenly sliding off his crooked nose, "he's the hotheaded badass, the only one who doesn't take shit from Leonardo- he's so bigheaded." The dirty blonde man informed from where he was sitting on the floor, his head smooshed against Gerard's chair drunkenly.

"I think he's just rude." The slightly tanned man mumbled, "I mean- he never listens to Leo- who's supposed to be the leader and respected by the other turtles. He just-" Ray sighed, getting rather worked up as he was interrupted.

"Alright I'm just gonna get changed cus I'm really sick of talking about Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles like a bunch of stupid kids... can't we just like- _pretend_ to be cool for just one moment?" Gerard suggested dramatically, kicking off his shoes and beginning to undo his black shirt buttons.

"I might fuckin' join you, to be honest. I feel gross in these clothes." The curly haired man said under his breath, probably just talking to himself a little too loudly as he pulled off his soggy Metallica t-shirt and shook his hair dry of sweat.

"Since it looks like we're gonna have a nudist Ibiza rave, I might as well just tag along." Frank chimed in drunkenly, proudly pulling his top up to reveal his tattooed chest, hearing Mikey scoff and turn around to take off his own clothes clumsily.

They all continued to laugh and joke as they got down into their underwear- ordering a strict, unspoken rule of no long periods of eye-contact... 'cus that's just too gay. Frank and Ray hadn't even been bothered to get changed anymore, Frank was man-spreading shamelessly in his boxers as Ray helped (the on the verge of blackout) Mikey, who struggled to locate his clothes in their messy dressing room. Gerard simply stayed in his little corner, folding things neatly and fidgeting like he always did.

"And so like- he's like this little drunk ghost person... thing and I call him Boozey and-" The pierced young man rambled, being interrupted as his curly haired bandmate burst into sudden laughter. 

The other three craned their necks to the tall man, who didn't even acknowledge their confused stares until he started to calm down slightly. Which took a weirdly long amount of time.

" _Woah_ , Gerard," Ray called out between his sudden burst of laughter, "looks like someone's got a little excited down there." He pointed his long finger to the pale man, whose boxers had suddenly created a rather big tent shape.

"I... uh..." Gerard began to splutter, his face turning dark pink under his makeup, pushing his thighs together and turning around.

Frank, too, burst into a fit of laughter, cackling loudly at his friend's embarrassment. Mikey, however, looked more disgusted than anything, but still laughed at the fact Ray had called his older brother out like that. Gerard brought his soft hand up and flipped them all off from behind, grumbling curse words to himself as he desperately tried to make it go away.

"You thinking about that boy in the front row earlier? God- the absolute do-me eye that he gave you, man-" the tattooed man teased, downing another bottle of beer and watching as the man in messed up makeup turned around again, a scowl painted on his pretty features. 

"Well? That least my dick isn't nearly as small as yours." He snapped, folding his arms over his bare chest, looking uncomfortable as Mikey and Ray let out faint ' _oh_ ' sounds in the background.

"Are you admitting you've looked at my bare dick... without me knowing?" He asked jokingly, folding his arms across his skinny chest, visibly amused, making the other two let out a louder ' _oh_ '.

"No- of course not! I'm not some creep." He scolded, waving his arms, "I'm just saying- but I see no sign of a visible dick. It's just a non-existent crotch area."

"What?" The blonde with glasses chimed in with an amused snort, taking a quick glance at Frank's boxer-clad hips, "okay, he's got a point, I see balls, but no significant dick shape." Ray then burst into laughter again- it was all he ever seemed to do when he was drunk. 

" _Exactly_ , Mikey, it's a fuckin' stub. I literally have no idea why so many girls go for you, man." Gerard said, a bitter laugh on his lips. "Like- seriously, it's 3 inches at most... a short guy with a short dick, though, I guess it makes sense." He said, making the room erupt in another shriek of laugher, both Mikey and Ray howling loudly, wheezes escaping them as they rolled around in drunken hysterics.

"Oh well, you're gonna see what this dick can do." Frank chuckled, pointing to his crotch with finger-guns in a cocky way.

"Keep taking, stubby," The curly haired man butted in, wiping his eyes of tears and gasping for breath.

Frank caught a glimpse of Gerard's proud smirk, he knew it was the start of a war between them.

And honestly, Frank was up for the challenge.

***

At some point in the night, the four men were kicked out of the dressing room for being too rowdy and they traveled back to their tour bus. It was still a strange environment for them, considering they had been used to a dingy van with no personal space. It was a nice change, though, especially when they weren't sleeping on top of each other anymore. Ray and Mikey had made a decision to travel out to a random house party for better alcohol and a more social environment. Gerard and Frank, however, weren't as up to it and were happy with their crates of cheap beer and listening to Misfits in each other's company- even if there was thick tension in the air and they barely spoke more than a few sentences since their little diss-off.

"Hey, G?" Frank spoke up, hearing a hum of acknowledgement, "Remember that time we made out while super drunk in the basement of Mikey's hookup's place?" The tattooed man chuckled, taking a large sip of beer, drinking it like it was water:

"God- I forgot all about that, they didn't find us until the next morning and you had my makeup all over your face." Gerard said drunkenly, pushing his head back with laughter,

"Y'know... things always felt different making out with you. You always made it exciting and fun." Frank looked to his pale friend, who was only inches away from him on a small sofa, and smiled crookedly at him.

"Is that you saying you want it to happen again?" Gerard asked dismissively, looking at Frank with a small smile.

"I mean, it wouldn't be a first... or a second... or _even a third time_ -" he rambled, being cut off by his taller friend's lips heatedly clashing against his own.

It was sweet and delicate, their hands gently pushing under one another's tops and grabbing at each other’s hair and feeling desired and loved together.

It was a strange sensation. They were both pretty sure they were nothing but close friends, but the only true passion and love they felt was together- maybe they were simply a drug to keep each other well until they met their match. It's how both Gerard and Frank liked to think it, anyway.

The pale man kissed feverishly, his breathing fast as his kisses were long and skilful, forcing Frank to try match his rhythm eagerly. The more they held each other and caressed at their skin, Frank seemed to enjoy it even more- whether it was a sexual curiosity or his drunken state, he was unsure, but either way it was like cloud nine. He brought one of his tattooed hands to the pale man's makeup-clad face, stroking it and bribing their faces deeper into the kiss. The two of friends growing needier as the night was weaning on, their whole bodies up against each other as their lips danced half heartedly in the kiss. The shorted man pulled back, sporting a sweet smile and coaxing Gerard's crinkled, baggy Motörhead t-shirt off his pale body- revealing his rather pudgy, slightly feminine physique. Frank drowned in the sight of Gerard’s curves created by soft little rolls of skin on his pinched waist while biting his lip as he tried to avert his intense gaze. In counteraction of anymore clothes being taken off him, the taller man swung his leg over Frank's middle, so he was straddling the tattooed man. They then discarded of Frank's shirt, also, and he grabbed ahold of Gerard's fleshy hips, leaning up to kiss messily at his bare neck.

" _Shit_ \- ah, Frank." He whimpered, his thighs automatically spreading at the feeling, instinctively grinding his crotch over Frank's, noticing that it was significantly bigger than he thought. 

"A lot more desperate than last time, I see?" Frank smiled, cupping his palm around his friend's already rock-hard erection.

"Shut the fuck up and just do something," Gerard whispered hurriedly, bringing his face down to kiss the tattooed man, but he dodged it with a sly smirk.

"What something? Tell me what you want, G." He cooed, bringing a large hand over the pale man's ass, tracing over his sensitive, clothed skin.

"I uhm... I-I..." Gerard stuttered, completely flustered at the embarrassment he was feeling.

"How am I supposed to know what you want if you can't tell me?" Frank interrupted, kissing the centre of the pretty man's chest softly, his teeth and lip ring scraping the skin. "Beg me for it." He groaned, licking his lips,

"fuck me, _please_ , oh god." Gerard eventually moaned out, the feeling of his friend roaming his skin with his hands and mouth making him shiver.

"As you wish, G." Frank agreed, patting at Gerard's thigh lightly, "take off your pants and get on your hands and knees for me?" He asked, knowing his friend had never been with a man all-the-way before.

To be fair, neither had he, really... but he had at least done anal with a girl- which had to be somewhat similar in Frank’s head.

Gerard complied and pushed himself off of Frank's lap and hesitantly dropped his baggy jeans, revealing his thick, milky thighs as he blushed, wrapping his arms around his lower stomach awkwardly. He then sighed, turning around and pulling his boxers down, revealing his shapely ass, that Frank gawked at.

The short man pulled a bottle of lube from under the sofa- he knew it wasn't his, but he used it frequently and no one was saying anything to him. He squeezed the bottle harshly onto his calloused fingers, staring impatiently at the gel as it came out, making Gerard shiver from the anticipation. Frank then stroked Gerard’s locks of black hair were then softly stroked as head was coaxed down against a pillow, his body in a slutty, arched position that made him feel vulnerable and exposed, making him whimpered to himself.

"Just make yourself comfortable, G, and try to breathe properly, alright?" Frank said in a sweet voice, getting on his knees behind him, his free hand rubbing circles along Gerard's spine comfortingly. He then took his pointer finger, covered with lube and grazed it across the skin of Gerard's very inner thighs, "if you need me to stop or anything, just tell me to stop. I won't do anything you don't want me to." He mumbled quietly, leaning over his friend, placing a chaste kiss on his tailbone, his mouth travelled as he nipped at the indent of his full hips with his teeth as he pushed the tip of his thick finger to his friend's entrance, hearing him mutter a few incoherent, shy words. "Is that alright?" He asked in a slightly nervous voice, feigning confidence in his actions. Frank had pretty much no idea how to be with a man. He watched his friend nod briefly from where his forehead was shoved into the pillow, clearly feeling embarrassed. "Do you want me to..." he trailed off, biting over his lip ring again as he waited for a verbal answer.

"Yeah. Go ahead." Gerard said, lifting his face off the sofa momentarily, showing his flushed features before pushing his head back down and spreading his legs more, bracing himself.

Frank pushed his pointer finger in an agonisingly slow and gentle way, making Gerard shift his hips at the sensation, yet moan quietly to himself. The pierced man began to push his single finger in and out wearily for a some time, trying incredibly hard not to startle his friend.

"Should I go for another?" The short man asked, hearing the chubby man sounding more comfortable in himself.

He received another nod and decided to add his middle finger to the mix. He wasn't even prepared properly when Gerard pushed back, enveloping his calloused fingers and fucking back onto them, letting off a strangely pleased gasp. He picked up the pace slowly, scissoring the hole open all while pushing his fingers forward to meet his friend's rolling hips halfway. He grabbed a soft handful of one of Gerard's thick thighs and rubbed his leg sweetly, almost as if he was praising him. Frank then experimentally curled his fingers, attempting to hit his prostate.

"fuck- _Frank_ , p-please." The young man moaned quietly, his sounds muffled by the pillow and ground back on the shorter man's digits and arched his back out even further, resulting in Frank brushing straight at his prostate, sending him into a mess. Gerard's thighs began to tremble as he pushed his face impossibly further into the drool-stained pillow, moaning out a shaky and desperate, "please, Frank!"

"Y'know... you sound so pretty, I might just keep going for a little longer." He said, regaining his flirtatious confidence with each moment, abusing his friend's prostate with his large fingers softly. He kept curling them intensely and hitting it dead-on every single time the boy rocked back onto his two thick digits. "Make all the noises you want, I'm not stopping 'till I've had enough, alright?" He said, biting his lip, his head was telling him he was being too forward in the situation, but he felt like as if his body were on autopilot- doing as it pleased.

"Ah fuck- fine," he whined highly, "but I'm pretty close... I don't think I'll..." Gerard whimpered, pushing his hips back eagerly, he was interrupted when Frank chuckled lightly, leaning down to press a wet kiss to his hip, his tongue dragging across the skin hotly.

"Oh no you don't, you're gonna hold it until later on or you're gonna have to cum again, and again, and again while I do as I want- which sounds kinda painful, to be honest." He said, motioning to add a third finger slowly,

"Why a third one?" The pale man panted, "I'm not gonna need it." He groaned, getting antsy and impatient at the fact he knew he shouldn't release.

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't." Frank said dismissively, reaching his free hand underneath Gerard, on his hipbone, "arch your back more, it's better access... not that you really need it, though." He teased, moving his fingers in slow but deeply, his movements never faltering.

The taller man huffed, curving his back and raising his hips impossibly higher, it baffled Frank that Gerard had never done that before. Feeling his prostate be abused instantly at the new angle, the sensation making him feel fuller than he did moments ago. The slow, precise strokes began to get far too overwhelming after a short while and the tattooed man came to halt, his eyes never leaving his friend's pulsating, red dick underneath him vibrating on the edge. Frank slowly pulled his hand out and rubbed his jean-clad crotch across the back of his friend's thigh wantonly, needing to feel something to ease him over.

"Shit- can I..." Gerard bumbled, pushing himself back to sit on his heels, now having his whole naked behind flush against the shorter man. "I wanna suck you off." He moaned, feeling the pleasurable nips Frank was leaving across his shoulders, his- once again- larger feeling bulge against his lower back.

"You sure, G?" Frank asked, turning Gerard to face him, so they were kneeling towards each other, their chests touching.

"Of course, I want to," he confirmed, slinking off the sofa, slowly watching as the pierced man sat himself down comfortably, neither of them breaking their silent and intense eye-contact. "I... also wanna make you feel good, too, y'know... I like to give out just as much as I like receiving." Gerard murmured, running a soft hand gently over Frank’s crotch, unbuttoning the jeans and getting rather excited and curious to see his hard-on, since it seemed considerably larger than he thought.

He gingerly pulled them down Frank’s legs, revealing that he was gaining a collection of scattered tattoos over them, here and there. He let his free hand sweep over his friend's olive thighs and caught sight of him blushing and biting his lip. The sensation of their odd chemistry just felt so strange and yet, completely natural- which seemed to be throwing them off even more. The chubbier man began peppering kisses high up on the inner side of Frank's thigh, making the short man squirm happily under Gerard’s grasp.

"Can I take these off?" He asked, hooking two of his soft fingertips over each side of the waistband on Frank's boxers, catching sight of how his words made the tent in them visibly twitch.

"If... you want?" Frank mumbled, Gerard could tell he really wanted him to get to it, but was trying to not seem too eager and demanding.  


With that, Gerard happily pulled down the waistband and the red tip of Frank’s dick came poking out from the top, making the pale man glance down at how _big_ Frank had gotten. It was incredibly thick and rather long, which was not was he was expecting at all. He then pulled them all the way off and threw the underwear behind him, experimentally licking a stripe up the tattooed man's hard-on, his olive skin already starting to prick with goosebumps and glisten with sweat over his chest and stomach. Frank moaned quietly, sweeping his calloused fingers across his friend's forehead, pushing the sticky, black hair from Gerard’s face as Frank gazed down at him, his big, brown-hazel eyes admiring Gerard as he worked his mouth.

Gerard didn't really know what to say or do, he hadn't exactly ever been in that type of situation before. He simply whimpered to himself as he brought his hand up to wrap around the base of the dick (sort of like what he'd seen on the porn DVDs that lived in the bus before), his dainty fist barely wrapping all the way around it. He softly licked at the tip of Frank's vibrating and pulsating cock, dragging his mouth at varying paces along the shaft, trying to discover what the short man was enjoying most. Frank bit at his lip happily and softly as he rolled his thin hips upwards instinctively, eager for more.

It didn't take all that long for Gerard’s mouth to recognise that the cock in his mouth had grown significantly in size once again as he had started bobbing his head shallowly and avidly at a quick pace. His pale cheeks hallowed out at the tip every so often to catch Frank off guard, each time making the pierced man moan breathily and eagerly, low in his chest. Gerard was so into making Frank feel good that he thought about just finishing him off and skipping the sex when he felt the slim man shake sharply.

"Touch... touch yourself. Please." He moaned, pushing his fingers deep into Gerard's hair, fisting at it softly and let out a feeble whimper of approval as he saw his friend's pale arm reach down to his own crotch and moaned with his mouth full. A moan that vibrated right down to the tattooed man's shaft with pleasure. Just as the pretty man began to get confident in his rhythm and rut himself against his own sweaty palm, the Frank froze and pulled back quickly. Gerard sent him a confused expression, "I-I was enjoying it too much and you were doing it too well, I would’ve finished." Frank chuckled, sitting forward and catching his friend's swollen, ruined lips in a quick kiss, "come up here." He muttered as Gerard reluctantly got up from the floor and straddled over Frank's lap again, they began to kiss passionately again for a few minutes with their arms tightly wrapped one another, holding each other close.

"Are we still gonna..." the chubby man trailed off, pulling away and fixing his long, black hair for what felt like the twentieth time.

"If you still want to. We can just to other stuff if you liked that better?" The shorter mumbled, biting his lip and looking up at Gerard awkwardly.

"I still want to, of course, I was just making sure you still wanted to." He replied with a small laugh,

"Well... I want to, too. In that case-" Frank began with a smile, being taken off guard with being kissed once again, feeling Gerard lift his warm thighs, wanting him to go for it. "You wanna go for it right now? Are you sure?" He asked, his voice low and lustful, but still caring and weary as pulled a condom out from under a sofa pillow and slipped it on swiftly. He heard Gerard give an eager noise him from above him, his thick legs squeezing at his friend's thin hips in anticipation. "Now?"

"Now." He confirmed, kissing Frank gently as he slowly lowered himself down, feeling himself tense-up instinctively at how full he felt, sending an uncomfortable pain through his body. " _Ah_ _shit_ \- _fuck_ , _Frank_." Gerard whimpered breathily, pressing his face down on the crook of the tattooed man's neck, looking for comfort and reassurance, which he received instantly.

"It's alright, it'll go I away, I promise, if it's too much, just say so." He whispered into Gerard's ear, massaging the skin of his lower hips and back gently, trying to somehow ease the aching pain around his pelvis, letting himself being enveloped in a suffocating hug by the pale man. 

After a few minutes of comforting, Frank was struggling to keep himself still, but refused to move until his friend verbally said he was alright.

"I... I think I'm good now," he mumbled from where he sat on Frank, his full hips move around against his pulsating dick, trying to make sure nothing was hurting anymore.

"Go for it then, go as slow as you need," Gerard nodded before he lifted himself up and slid back down softly, making them both let out quiet moans, " _fuck_ , Gee," Frank called out, nibbling at his friend's chest, nibbling at one of his nipples.

The long haired man then bounced himself a little quicker, going harder and lower each time. Gerard intensely watched all of the facial expressions the pierced man would make, especially one where Frank would gasp while biting his lip and close his eyes lightly, his noises travelling into Gerard's chest every time he slid down. A high-pitched, loud moan filled the room as Frank rutted himself upwards to meet the harsh bouncing, Gerard then let out a desperate whimper as he reached to grab the Frank's short locks of jet black hair, bringing his face down to crash against Frank’s lips sloppily. He continued to thrust softly up into Gerard as he bit at his lip ring and wrapped both his arms tightly around his friend's waist, leaving lovebites across his pale chest. Frank looked up at the bashful man above him and thrusted his hips a few times before pushing the paler of the two's prostate deeply, causing Gerard to bring himself down pathetically, pushing his face into Frank's short and sweaty hair.

"Y-you're getting bigger," He whined highly, bouncing himself at a deep and slow rhythm, feeling his prostate being pushed against impossibly harder. "I didn't think you were gonna be this big," making Frank look up with a smirk to his friend, who was a desperate mess, rolling his head back.

"What can I say? I'm a grower, not a shower." He smiled proudly, looking down at the precum on Gerard's tip, "do you want me to touch you? I didn't think you'd last all that long, anyway." He smiled assuringly while still moaning, bringing one of his arms that were tight around Gerard's middle, keeping himself close as possible to Gerard’s exposed hard-on.

" _P-please_ ," he whined, shifting himself back to give a little space between them and kissed Frank passionately once again. He felt a calloused hand wrap around his cock and begin to stroke it softly, matching the rhythm he was bouncing in. "You're so big," Gerard whispered, trying his best to focus on his movements.

He took a good look at Gerard's leaking cock in his hand- seeing it twitch harshly every time that his prostate was slammed against, both of them moaning loudly to each other.

"You're doing great, G, _so great_." Frank whispered assuringly as his friend let out one final high-pitched moan and ejaculated into his fist.

Gerard stopped moving for a moment as he came down from his orgasm, panting heavily as he hugged onto the tattooed man tightly, face pressed into his scalp as deep as he could. Frank then leaned up and kissed the black haired man's lips gently as he went to pull out, only to have Gerard push himself down with a whimper.

"No." Gerard huffed, beginning to bounce again, making vulnerable, little whines as he continued to abuse his prostate after finishing.

"What're you... what're you doing?" Frank asked, shocked at the fact Gerard was still riding him, 

"F-finishing you. I wanna finish you. You deserve a good finish too." He whimpered, trying to keep himself together for Frank and not get another boner.

Frank took his sticky hand that was slick with cum and rubbed Gerard's thigh in an assuring manner, smiling in wonder up at his friend as he started moaning again, his other arm- that hadn't left the pale man's middle -tightening desperately again. His warm breath and saliva left goosebumps on Gerard's skin as Frank squeezed him and grasped him closely, seeming as if he never wanted to part from the moment.

" _God- you're amazing_." He moaned, nuzzling his face deep into Gerard's chest before breathing heavily a few times and letting go into the condom, spilling his load harder than he had recalled ever doing before. "Thank you for that, G. You made me feel... appreciated." He muttered quietly, loosening both his arms around Gerard in a caring embrace while he pulled out slowly, immediately feeling relaxed and safe against his friend's soft, pale skin.

They managed to shift over (after they disposed of the condom somewhere Ray and Mikey wouldn't see) so that Frank was lying on his back across the sweaty sofa with Gerard curled up on top of him. The chubby man looked up at him sweetly, his face still flushed a deep pink colour and remains of drool glistened around his thin, pink lips as he smiled.

"Why have we never done that before?" He asked to Frank, who propped his head up with a quick shrug.

"Maybe 'cus you thought I had a stub for a dick?" The shorter man chuckled, bringing a hand to sweep his friend's long, sweaty hair from his face again.

"Maybe. At least I can now confirm it's not." He smiled, placing a chaste kiss to the centre of the tattooed man's chest,

"You make fun of my dick again and we might have problems, understand?" He joked, bringing both arms to hold Gerard tightly again, who did the same instantly.

"Alright, stubby." He teased with a giggle,

"I see that second boner you had to suppress is getting to your head." He noted, smirking and regaining his dilated, lust-blown pupils.

"Maybe, maybe not." He dismissed, but was definitely insinuating a yes.

"Well, I can fix that."

"I think you should... and don't get so cute and soft on me this time."


	6. Fuck You Dumb

**_prompt: Gerard gets turned on when he makes Frank mad. Turns out he’s made Frank so angry he’s on the verge of snapping._ **

  
  
I KNOW I SAID DOM!GEE WAS COMING NEXT BUT I’M SORRY. I’ve ended up with a second head injury that’s set my recover back a few weeks and I don’t wanna post that until I’m sure I’ve done it the best I can. So have this a draft I had of a ✨spicy✨ Dom!Frank that I quickly finished today simply because I felt so bad that I’m not gonna get the Dom!G out for a while. I’m so sorry 🥺👉👈

I’d also like to say that most of the Italian stuff I got off of a book of insults thing and my patchy knowledge is AWFUL so a lot of the Italian is probably wrong. Feel free to tell me so I can edit it!!

  
  
  
Messy!2008Frank 

Younger!2013Gerard

_**WARNING(S): DEGRADATION, DOM/SUB, PISS KINK** _

"Hey, when'd you get that hickey on your neck, Frank?" Bob perked up over his slice of pizza, staring intently at his friend's tattooed neck,

"Dude, I've _told_ you already, Gerard and Frank are fucking." Pete sighed, looking to Mikey, who made a small gagging sound through his own slice of pizza,

"We're _not_!" Gerard snapped, pinching his short friend on the arm sharply,

"Fuck you, that hurt- no wonder I like your brother better than you." Pete huffed, shuffling close to the lanky blonde, to the point he had practically clambered on top of Gerard's awkward brother.

"There would be a bit of a problem if you did, dumbass. You wouldn't be _my_ best friend anymore. You'd be _his_." Mikey explained, scowling over to his big brother in a childish manner as his best friend gasped.

"No more sweet little dudes?" He asked hopelessly, the young twinkle in his eye diminishing.

"No more sweet little dudes." Mikey confirmed, pushing his glasses up on his nose after he nodded.

"Man, what a shitty existence that would be." Pete said through his mouthful- he always talked as if he were the physical embodiment of an impulsive MySpace post, but everyone was accustomed to it.

"You're literally 25, shut the fuck up." Bob butted in, seeing the shorter man get rather offended,

"Yeah? Well-"

"Can we just _please_ watch the show in peace? I would've watched it alone if I knew you were all gonna act like animals. Do _not_ talk through the season finale." Ray snapped, hushing everyone as he stuffed his face with popcorn and proceeded to twirl Gerard's soft locks of brown hair around his big fingers in excitement- it felt blissful.

It felt nothing like Frank's hands, however. He loved it when Frank touched his hair, it always felt so deserved and comforting when he did. The way his big, calloused hands felt constantly warm and rough across his cold, milky skin would turn him into a melted toffee sweet that had been left in the tropical sun.

Yet, in public settings and with friends, they merely exchanged 15 sentences- at most. It was so surreal that someone he trusted so deeply with his body, barely even acknowledged his existence amongst their friend group.... but it was probably just him being overly needy. But he couldn't deny his major schoolgirl crush on Frank if his life depended on it. He would take anything from him just to feel his tattooed hands across his skin and his eyes on him.

He would do anything for Frank's undivided attention, even if it always was irrational.

Before Gerard could even process what had happened, it was already a commercial break.

"So, Frank, you wanna tell us about your new bitch?" Bob perked up again, making everyone turn to Frank, who glanced to the brown haired man nonchalantly. 

"Stop saying that, it's dehumanising." The tattooed man corrected, furrowing his eyebrows,

"Says the one who ties people up and fucks them until they feel like a ruined sex toy." Mikey chimed in, a small laugh leaving his lips as Frank leaned forward scowl at him from a few people away on the couch.

"People? It's one partner." He argued back, taking a small, easily missable glance up to the pale man on the far side of the couch.

Gerard probably looked back at him stupidly for way too long.

"See? I knew you got a new bitch and it's not just a one-night stand. What's their name?" The buff man asked, fiddling with his lip piercing aimlessly as he waited for Frank's response.

"They're _not_ a bitch." Frank snapped,

"Gerard'll be your bitch-" Pete interjected, being met with the slim, brown haired man punching his shoulder, giving him a dead arm.

"Will you just shut the fuck up already?" Gerard huffed, feeling Ray yank his skinny arms back in disapproval- he'd always been pretty hands-on with telling his friend off.

"On that note, I think I'm gonna head home," Frank spoke up, dusting off his black jeans and his t-shirt. "You want a ride home, Gerard?" He spoke up casually, Gerard was always in awe at how good Frank was at lying, it always sounded so effortless coming off his cigarette-stained lips.

He knew where they were going. And it wasn't home, not straight away.

"Uh yeah, thanks," he said, tugging at his own top awkwardly as he gathered his things, hugging and telling his friends goodbye.

Gerard then hopelessly followed the short man outside into the cold, autumn night air, it was pitch black except for the occasional street lamp on the edge of the town. He quickly clambered into the front of Frank's Lexus that looked as though it had been running since 800 B.C. when in actual fact, it was probably from the early 90s. His nervous hands twiddled with the seatbelt as the tattooed man sat down beside him.

"My place or yours?" Frank asked absentmindedly as he started the car, not paying much attention to the awkward man beside him. 

"Can we go to mine tonight? I have work tomorrow." He mumbled, feeling the shorter man's eyes on him.

"Yeah, sure." He replied shortly, pulling out of the driveway and speeding the little car down the country roads.

There was a long moment of silence between them, it always lingered when they weren't 'in the mood'. Which was most of the time, considering they were in a relatively new partnership, which Gerard found a hard time getting the hang of.

Gerard and Frank had been mutual friends since Gerard was a high school senior and Frank was in his first year of university. Brian introduced the tattooed man to him at a party and the awkwardness ensued almost instantly- both of them being too alike, yet too different and difficult to ever click like everyone else did with one another.

When the younger man found out about Frank's 'secret pleasure life', he couldn't help but be inquisitive and curious to try it. To which, he was convinced to try some simple, platonic testers to see if he really did actually like it- like a belt across the palms and a tight collar around the neck. Gerard passed with flying colours, attacking his friend with his mouth the second he got the chance to, completely high on the adrenaline.

They slept together, multiple times after that until Frank finally proposed the question- to be his dominant, in a proper, BDSM 'partnership', if you will. He found himself saying yes immediately... _for some odd reason._

He knew it was mainly because of his little crush on the older man.

They were still extremely awkward and struggling to communicate well under the immense vulnerability and secrecy they were upholding. It already felt like a doomed relationship.

Yet... Gerard was so attached, he was completely dumbfounded by the tattooed man, despite all their struggling emotions. Perhaps it was how protected and safe he felt in Frank's care that he didn't mind.

He loved it, if anything. He loved everything that Frank would give him and more.

"...Do you wanna talk?" He murmured to the slim man, trying to break the ice as they drove through the pitch black.

"No?" Gerard said back, coming back to reality after a while, noticing they were far outside the outskirts on an old, dirt road.

"I know you're lying." The tattooed man criticised,

"Fine, I _do_ have a few questions for you." He slim, young man mumbled, watching as his 'partner' averted more of his attention to him.

"Alright, shoot." Frank said, continuing to drive, although clearly a little more tense.

"No, stop somewhere, I wanna talk to you while you're paying full attention and I can tell if you're lying." Gerard replied, seeing Frank shrug and pull in somewhere within a dark field of tall wheat.

"Are you talkin' pillow talk?" He asked after a moment, turning off the car engine and somehow wiggling his way into the backseat. 

Gerard couldn't help but watch as the top of his shirt buttons had burst and Frank's warm, tattooed chest peered out at him. It seemed he had been caught staring when the older man sighed, itching lightly at his scruffy little beard as he awaited a response.

"I guess?" The paler of the two said awkwardly, his voice going and octave higher due to the nerves in his system.

"Well shit, c'mere then." Frank said shortly, laying right back on his back seats and opened his toned arms for the slim man to be enveloped by. The first moments always felt like pin pricks against their skin from the discomfort... but they always melted against each other eventually. "So what's up?"

"Are you holding back on me?" Gerard said abruptly, his ear over the opening of his partner's shirt, hearing his uneasy heartbeat.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Fine. You want an honest answer?" Frank bickered back,their short, childish answers getting them both nowhere.

"Yeah, I do." The taller defended, pushing his face aggressively into Frank's chest.

God, they could push each other's buttons in the space of seconds.

"Well honestly, you've actually got it the easiest out of anyone, I've given out twice as bad, compared what you get, to others." Frank murmured, tip toeing around Gerard's fragile ego.

"I thought so..." the two-toned haired man replied, "yknow, you don't need to." He said abruptly once again,

"What?"

" _You heard me_!"

"I don't think you're into the deep shit, I'm not going any harder with you." The tattooed man stated, shaking his head profusely,

"I think I'll like it."

Well, that was a heavy move, but Gerard was sure he could take it. Like before, he would do anything to get Frank.

All attention was good attention.

***

"Gerard? Did hear that crash?" Frank called out from upstairs, the sounds of his heavy footsteps coming to where the younger man stood in the living room.

Gerard wanted to retract his whole ' _all attention is good attention_ ' statement from a few nights ago _so_ badly in that moment. He had fucked up immensely and was now terrified to get attention... because when Frank was noticed _him_ , his _mistake_ was bound to be noticed, too.

"Uhm... uh-" Gerard began quietly, barely audible to himself as words refused to come out, terrified of speaking to his partner to the point he thought of running out the house.

He knew Frank wouldn't hurt him, of course, but he had a loud voice and a fiery temper that was definitely going to be set off.

"Gerard?" He called out again, sounding a little more worried as his voice grew clearer, "Gerard! _Buon Dio_ , please tell me you're alright." Frank pleaded to himself, his voice cracking slightly as he made his way into the hallway, sounding as though he was in a slow run. 

"I'm in here..." Gerard murmured, instantly seeing Frank skid around the doorway in a pair of cotton shorts and a t-shirt, there was a lot is sweat on his short, scruffy beard.

"Gerard... I thought..." he panted taking a moment to let his vision focus and his stomach settle.

His relief dropped after he finally noticed that his prized guitar and favourite sentiment was snapped in two within Gerard's bleeding hands.

"What the _fuck_?" Frank cried out, lunging forward and snatching the broken instrument off of his partner, "what'd you do?" He yelled, his usually nonchalant face turning red with anger.

"Well..." the slim young man began quietly, twiddling his thumbs and cowering where he stood.

"Sit down!" Frank roared, watching Gerard hit the ceiling,

"O-okay, I'm sorry." He bumbled quickly because perching himself on the edge of the tattooed man's cream, faux-leather couch.

"Now _please_ , explain how you managed to break the most valuable thing in my whole house." The older man gritted through his teeth, trying to keep his cool for the sake of his neighbours getting alarmed.

"Well... I got up early and I was bored, yknow?" Gerard gulped, his mouth seeming to be painfully dehydrated, "so I came to get a book. A-and I came across one of your books on the top shelf, 'Four Past Midnight' by Stephen King... and I stood on a stool to reach it."

"Let me guess, you fell." Frank assumed, wiping some sweat from his face carelessly.

"Yes, but before that, my jumper got caught on Pansy... and it fell off the flimsy hook on the wall and hit me on the head..." 

" _And then_ you fell?" He snapped, interrupting Gerard.

"Yeah."

"I can't fucking believe you." Frank snapped, now pacing back and forth as the younger man pouted down at his thighs, terrified to make a wrong move.

"I-I'm sorry..." Gerard mumbled, trying to stop himself from seeming childishly upset. 

"Was this just to get me to go harder on you? Is that was this is about?" The tattooed man asked, his voice crescendoing with his suppressed rage as his bare feet collided even harder with the wooden floor, stomping.

"No! Of course not, it was an accident-" Gerard pleaded, he didn't want his partner to get the wrong idea- it was _genuinely_ an accident.

"Is this just some sick act to get my attention? Cus you've certainly got it now." Frank hissed, putting his guitar gently on the ground and putting his hands through his straggly, mousy brown hair. "Chi cazzo credi di essere?" He shouted out, leaving the younger man with a blank expression since he didn't know (what he assumed was) Italian.

Gerard had always known Frank spoke Italian, whenever his parents called him when their friend group was together, he would always catch the short man slinking off somewhere to murmur short, snappy answers in another language. Mikey would then often made fun of the culture to him, calling him Mario or Luigi and making pizza jokes- it was pretty old now, but it was funny when they were teens and early college students.

"Sei un coglione!" He murmured, pacing furiously as his big arms few wildly, shouting words that would probably offend the havana-brown haired man. "Non ci posso credere, cazzo." Frank snapped again, breathing heavily as he finally turned to look at the slim man on his couch. "Perché mi guardi così?" The tattooed man groaned curtly, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

"I-I uhm... I don't know what you're saying..." Gerard blushed, looking back up at his partner, who paused for a second, and replaced his furious eyes with a bitter, mischievous smirk, like he was never angry in the first place.

"Oh sorry, il mio bellissimo, I forgot, you're a stupid whore," Frank cooed, sitting down slowly beside the slim man, which made Gerard's stomach twist nervously at the unpredictability and hurtful insults stinging under his skin. "Il mio stupida, _stupida_ puttanella, vero?" There was a moment of thick silence, "you're such a dumb, little baby, yknow that, don't you?" The tattooed man asked quietly, moving his submissive's fringe from his pale face.

"Yes, I do," Gerard agreed,

"I don't even know how you made out of high school." He said cutely, the insult hitting the pale man hard in the chest as he felt his eyes well up with tears, "I thought you'd still be in that comic store-"

"Please stop..." the younger whimpered, trying to choke back his petty cries as he was emotionally tore into. 

"-boring the life out of your friends, gaining like... no money and disappointing your mom and Mikey-" Frank continued to ramble, practically begging for Gerard's emotional outburst,

"I said I'm sorry! Isn't that enough?" He cried, looking down to his clothed thighs again.

"Why are you crying, mio dolce?" The tattooed man cooed once again, standing up in front of Gerard and putting his warm, calloused hand beneath his wet chin, dripping with inconsolable tears. 

For a moment, Frank looked as though he might stop out of sympathy, but he caught sight of his new partner tugging his khaki green jumper over the small tent in his sweats. Gerard was _enjoying_ the emotional torture, which Gerard couldn't even believe, himself.

"I'm sorry I'm so stupid." Gerard sniffled, feeling both of the older man's thumbs swipe across his cheeks, wiping them of the sensitive tears.

"Oh no, don't cry, topolino, it's not your fault you're stupid, you just are, yeah?" Frank tutted, watching Gerard nod softly at him as his big, green-tinged hazel eyes never looked down. "Now, c'mere," he said, opening his arms the younger man to fall into. They hugged softly for a moment until Frank hooked his arms under the taller man's thighs and heaved him up onto his middle. "Do you wanna go upstairs? Or are you too brainless to do it yourself?" The tattooed man asked sweetly, his last words making Gerard's bulge twitch against Frank's middle.

"I-I can do it myself." He blushed, wiggling his way off of the older man and going to walk up the stairs as his knees shook nervously. "I-is there anything you're wanting me to do?"

"Take your pants off, if you don't need too much help." Frank called out absentmindedly, although Gerard were no longer worth his emotions, leaving his ego even more hurt.

"Well, alright."

***

"Salve, mio dolce, have you done as I asked?" Frank asked as he entered his bedroom slowly, licking his lips as he got a glimpse of his partner.

Gerard was simply sitting at the edge of his bed, in nothing but a pair of socks, feeling vulnerable and exposed. His milky legs were in splayed in an awkward W shape with his hands fumbling in front of him with a blanket, he looked so... innocent, if Frank didn't know any better.

"Yeah," Gerard gulped, his windpipe going tight with nerves as the shorter stood directly in front of him, towering over his slim physique.

"Va bene," the tattooed man purred, lacing his large hand into the back of the submissive's bleach blonde hair-tips, that he was trying to grow out.

He watched as the pale man on the bed gawked as Frank pushed his t-shirt off and pushed his shorts down, revealing his semi. It was pretty thick and about average length, a pretty nice specimen of an unattractive body part.

"What're you gonna do? Do I..." The pale man trailed off, reaching his hand instinctively to Frank's cock, flinching when his sweaty palm was pushed away.

"No you just watch, and keep your hands where I can see them. Is that simple enough for your little brain, gorgeous?" The older patronised as he began to stroke his dick slowly. His lust-blown eyes admiring Gerard has he choked back a moan, rendering the young man on the bed speechless. "Can you remember how to talk in your empty head, fessacchiotto?"

"Yes, Frank." The submissive muttered, putting his head down in embarrassment, to which he received a hard slap across his cheek.

"Did I say you could look away? Disobbediente puttana." Frank scolded, "I'm your only focus, nothing else matters but _me_ , right?"

"Right, sir, sorry."

"You better be," the older man moaned under his breath, speeding up his tattooed fist around his dick and analysing each of Gerard's features.

Like the way his delicate, flower-picker hands twitched in between his splayed, tense thighs and drool flooded against his thin, pink lips as his green-speckled hazel eyes struggled to keep eye contact- always wanting to gaze wantonly at Frank's self pleasure.

It was enough to make him arch his back from where he stood towering over his partner as the amount of pleasure pulsing through his body, instinctively made his hips rock. He brought his freehand to Gerard's lips, coaxing three rough fingers onto his tongue, and almost grabbing at his soft lower jaw with his thumb underneath. 

"E che cosa sei? Are you a cockslut? My personal cumsock?" Frank moaned, pulling his submissive's posture up by his lower jaw,

"Y-yes, Frank." The younger man slurred onto Frank's calloused, tattooed digits.

"I want to hear you say it. What are you?" He said in a more stern voice,

"I'm a cockslut." Gerard whimpered, his eyes welling up in bashfulness as the older man let go of his jaw,

"And don't you fucking forget it." Frank said softly, placing a chaste kiss to his hand that was wet with his partner's mouth, then trailing the saliva alone his bare collarbone.

It wasn't long until Frank could feel some precum from himself leaking ever-so-slightly onto his palm, knowing it was time to speed up. He had plans.

"Oh _fuck_ \- il mio bellissimo, what are you?" The short man moaned lowly as his thighs tensed where they were planted to the ground and his tattooed hips rutted forwards eagerly,

"I'm a cockslut, your personal cumsock, sir." Gerard bumbled, sitting limply in place, knowing what was to come.

"You stupid troietta, you have no idea how much your brainless self effects me, you're so dumb you don't even notice." Frank heard Gerard moan softly to himself, not seeming like he meant it and began stuttering his hips forward involuntarily. "Dio- look at you, can't even keep it together watching me." Frank muttered,reaching harshly through his nose, "You're humping at nothing like a brainless dog. Is that what you are, a pathetic bitch in heat?"

"O-only in heat for you, sir." The pale man said meekly, his cheeks flushed a deep pink.

"You drive me fucking crazy, y'know that?" Frank said through his heavy breathing as he leaned down to kiss Gerard, moaning and gasping into his pretty mouth as his teeth caught onto his thin bottom lip.

Gerard felt a warm, sticky substance smear along the soft skin of stomach as his dominant moaned loudly a few times. Frank pulled away from the kiss after a second, his sweaty forehead resting on the younger man's collarbone. He put tattooed both hands on his bare thighs and squeezed them affectionately, almost he was teasing Gerard. Which he was.

"Thank you for finishing, sir." He said softly, feeling so bitched he didn't dare to move.

"You still remembered to thank me? Maybe you're not as dumb as I thought, hm?"

"M-maybe."

"Well, I'm gonna fuck you dumber and dumber everyday I can."

"As you should, sir."

"Spit, topolino," he ordered with a snappy growl, clambering onto the bed, behind Gerard, his tattooed legs went between Gerard's spread, w-shaped legs, keeping them splayed with no hope of moving, his bare back and ass flush against Frank's front.

He brought his palm around to the younger's for the saliva, the taller man, suddenly feeling dehydrated with nerves once again, took a good few moments to bring up a substantial amount of spit before letting it drip from his tongue erotically as it slathered into the short man's calloused palm, who growled low in his chest, which Gerard enjoyed more than he should have.

Frank reached his hand around his submissive's soft trembling body and made a fist around Gerard's rock hard dick. Frank heard him make a boyish whimper as he subconsciously tried to roll his hips into the fist- he knew how Gerard was always desperate and sensitive to the touch, but he could usually control himself, unlike then. He began to pump the younger man's dick mercilessly from the get-go, determined to make the submissive cum in record breaking time, using his free hand to caress his body and hold him still. Frank's lust-blown eyes watched on intensely as the pale man arched his back off of Frank's chest and wiggled against him at the amount of pleasure courting through his sensitive body as Frank's intertwined legs kept him almost still. It wasn't long at all until Frank could feel some precum from Gerard leaking pretty heavily onto his sweating palm, knowing it was time to speed up even further.

"You wanna cum, whore?" He muttered deeply into the pale man's ear, hearing his breathing hitch in his chest with each inhalation.

" _Y-yes_! _Please_ ," Gerard moaned out, "please- _shit_!" He pleaded, reaching his skinny arm back to tug softly at Frank's scraggly locks.

"Alright. If you wanna cum so bad, I'm sure you can cum a few times after this. Hm?"

"I-I... Frank, _fuck_!" He blurted out whorishly, cumming hard over Frank's fist, the bed and the floor.

He slumped back for a moment, flush against the tattooed man's hot and sweaty skin for a moment, loosening the grip on his hair as his body fuzzed over in haze of numbness. Until it didn't last anymore. And the stinging of oversensitivity spread all around his hips like an infection until tears pricked in his eyes.

"God, you look so hot when you cry, gorgeous. _Molto sexy_." Frank spoke ruthlessly in the younger's ear, spreading his legs to splay Gerard's further also.

"Fuck..." Gerard whined, his vision zoning in and out as the mixed signals in his brain and body disorientated him. 

"Told you I'd fuck you dumb, if you weren't already stupid enough." The dominant tutted lowly, continuing to pump Gerard's red, twitching cock without any indication of a break. "How does it feel to use your own cum as lube? Is it humiliating."

"Hm, I-I, uh.." were the sounds that were forming in Gerard's gaping, drool and tear-stained face. 

Gerard felt a stinging slap land on his cheek, the same on as last time, that left a sensitive bruising sensation on his face.

"Reply to me when I talk to you, whore!" Frank roared, pulling and Gerard's cock impossibly harder than before.

Neither of them even realised he has even orgasmed at first. After, however, the submissive's face turned even redder than it already was, because he had really just came over getting yelled at. Is that really how pathetic he was?

"So _now_ you're cumming without permission? You distressful little cumslut." The short man chuckled nastily, stopping out of temporary shock. 

"I-I don't think I can, sir..."

"That's not my problem. You should be better behaved and maybe I wouldn’t need to do this."

“But-“ Gerard whimpered, his hand reaching down for Frank’s first as it started pumping him again, he was swatted away and two fingers were shoved onto his tongue.

“Did I say you can fucking talk?” Frank snapped, receiving silence, “exactly. So be fucking silent. Are my words going through your thick skull?” He said childishly, guiding Gerard by the two fingers he had in his mouth to lean his head back onto his shoulder.

He caught glimpses of the pale man’s beetroot tinted face and his pained facial expressions, along with the tears streaming down his face. His cock was so overworked it wouldn’t even go hard anymore but Frank didn’t care, Gerard was enjoying the undivided attention the whore he was. That’s just how he was. Usually just on a milder level.

“Frank... sir, I-“ the submissive gurgled around Frank’s digits, his eyes rolling in his head as he tried to speak. “I don’t think I’m gonna cum this time... it feels like I’m gonna... it feels like I’ll-”

“Gonna what? Form regular sentence you dumb bitch.” The olive-toned man interrupted,

“It feels like I’m gonna... u- _urinate_.” The younger said in a small voice, trying to hide it under his crying.

"Well...” Frank began, taking his fingers from Gerard’s mouth and grabbing his hair tightly and leaving into his ear, nibbling affectionately, “if you want to make a mess so badly, just fucking make one." He whispered, speeding himself and slowing down rhythmically, just the way he knew Gerard _liked_ it.

Cries started turning into racked sobs as the minutes passed and each ‘pleasurable’ move had the pained submissive writhing around, screaming out curse words through it. His whole pelvis had fizzed over in pain and he couldn’t tell what was what, but his bladder, just felt incredibly tense and full in that very second. And it was persistent.

“Frank- please, please, _please_ , I don’t wanna embarrass myself!” Gerard wailed up to the ceiling,

“You already are, just let go if you want it to be over.”

“Promise you’ll finish after this?” He sniffled, his hazel eyes puffy and sporting an angry red colour like his cheeks, it suited him. 

“Promise.” Frank confirmed with a slobbery kiss to Gerard’s forehead. “Now get it over with, you stupid fucking slut.”

Gerard collected the last of his dignity and let his body relax as his tears flooded his face ever harder, he couldn’t bring himself to watch but as moments passed he felt the stream get harsher as the noise of harsh dribbling filled the room, hitting the mattress and the floor with a rain-like splash.

The harsh dribbling slowly came or a halt after an agonisingly slow minute and Gerard sat his head up to wipe his tears. He then saw the slightly yellow stain soaking the bed, along with the projectile trail that had made a huge, oderless puddle on the floor.

“Embarrassed enough yet?”

“Y-yes sir,” Gerard rasped, letting Frank’s clean hand dry his eyes gently.

Frank pulled him in for a long, slightly uncomfortable embrace, considering they weren’t exactly the most affectionate of partners. But Gerard appreciated the gesture after the intense emotional beating.

He gave Gerard a large cup of water and they sat in silence for a bit, a quiet comfortable silence with their body head radiating off of their sweaty bodies. They then attempted to clean up as best as they could and went back into another silence, side by side on the edge of the bed.

“Hey,” Frank spoke up softly, letting the two of them finally make eye contact again.

“Yeah?”

“You... you look tired, d’you wanna maybe take a nap... in here, with me?” The short man muttered looking back down at his boxer-clad legs with a shrug, “I get we usually keep stuff platonic n’ you sleep in the guest room, but I feel like it’s the least I can do for someone I basically just verbally abused for over an hour.”

“I’d... I’d love to.” Gerard nodded, curling up into the corner of the thin quilt as Frank slid in beside him, also with a glass of water.

“To us?” He proposed with a small smile, holding his water out for Gerard to clink.

“To us, and more.”


	7. Pretty in Pink

_prompt: Frank and Gerard live in a crowded student accommodation and have to deal with everyone’s diverted personalities. Gerard tests Frank’s boundaries with how he can be bitched and it all goes kinda wrong (right)_

_**  
WARNING(S): COLLARS, LEASHES, DOM/SUB, DEGRADATION** _ _  
_

_I’m back! and here is the Dom!Gerard like I promised!! I really hope it’s up to everyone’s expectations Cus I was trying so hard to make up for my absence and clumsiness 🥺✨_

_also I’m nearly at 1000 hits!!! That’s like- so cool n thank u to everyone who has read this ily_

  
Mistress!Whitehair!BP!Gerard

Sub!ProRev!Frank

  
"Hey, man," Pete smiled lazily into his coffee,

"Morning," Frank replied, sitting himself beside one of his many roommates at the kitchen island.

Although Frank was barely 19, he had somehow managed to find himself living in a huge, student ridden house on the outskirts of the town. Not too far away from his university... and everyone else's colleges and Unis.

The house was honestly just a shit-show of drunken young adults and clashing personalities but it was pretty comforting to have people around, Frank guessed.

The house consisted of Pete- an overly loud, overgrown emo boy born with no sense of home etiquette; Dallon- a lanky dork with a god awful sleeping pattern, no one ever heard from him unless he found himself falling over his stilt-like legs, down the stairs at 3am; Hayley- a short young woman with a fiery attitude more red than her hair; there was also Patrick- a quiet young man with a heart of gold and a habit for cleaning up after all of their messes... whether they were within the house or in the streets.

Then there was Frank- he was just a rowdy teenager with no impulse control with a hint of being a slightly masochistic, adrenaline junkie. He was sure everyone except Pete hated his guts but he was always to high on his sugar rush to care.

"Got any morning classes at Rutgers?" Pete asked, his black hair sticking up in every-which-way as he ruffled it.

"Nope, I've got the morning off." The teenager replied proudly with a smile- that meant he'd get to take a nice warm shower and have control of the TV all morning to watch Storage Hunters.

"Well, have fun with your lover-boy then." The (emo) young man teased,

"Lover-boy?" Frank said expectantly with a raised brow, completely clueless as to what Pete was insinuating.

"Yeah, c'mon, everyone knows about you and Gerard's little thing."

Oh. Gerard. There was also Gerard.

Gerard was a one of the first roommates to move into the house, considering he'd been at Kean University for roughly 3 years. He was kind of an infamous character wherever he went. Frank remembered when they met- Gerard had come sauntering down the stairs in Victorian era waistcoats and trousers so tight they could've been classed as a mortal sin. He was kooky and over-the-top but Frank took to him pretty quickly due to his welcoming, fascinating aura. Frank still found himself being reeled back by it every time Gerard was around.

Some had the audacity to call him ' _whipped_ '.

Frank had never ever thought of himself as 'whipped' when he met Gerard, although so many people had told him otherwise. Sure, he thought about Gerard with his hands down his trousers at night and fulfilled the older man's every whim as the role his submissive, but Frank wasn't whipped. He enjoyed things for him, but that didn't mean he was bitched.

So, there he sat, away from Gerard, eating his cereal in the shared kitchen.

"I'm not coming home for you if you guys lose the key to the handcuffs, by the way." Pete joked as he got up to leave, reaching the door.

"Fuck you!" Frank called with a laugh as the door closed behind Pete.

There was a period of time where he just sat in silence as he thought aimlessly- should he put on X-files or Pawn Stars?

"Hi, Frankie," a familiar voice cooed slyly, pressing up suggestively against his back.

Frank was so immersed in his debate on what to watch, he hadn't even heard him dance down the stairs.

"Oh- hey, G." Frank greeted back, peering at Gerard's soft, intricate hand going over his chest. He had the urge to grab and kiss it, but pushed it away and stuffed his face with his boring, old All-Bran.

"How are you, sugar?" Gerard said, bringing his soft lips to affectionately nibble behind the teen's ear. He tried his hardest not to melt into the touch,

"I'm okay, thanks, how're you?" Frank replied flatly, trying not to moan or tremble, "is everyone away?" Swivelling around on the island chair to look at his 'friend'.

Gerard looked weirdly gorgeous for an early morning- he always did, in a very unconventional way. He stood in front of Frank cockily in small, tight black boxers and a creased, white shirt where the rolled up sleeves had been crumpled at his elbows. He had probably fallen asleep in it and not bothered to change it. But it worked, the way it was slightly see-through and his black diamanté playboy naval piercing was visible through the white that made Frank practically foam at the mouth. His short and fluffy platinum white hair always sat nicely on one side that contrasted his striking hazel eyes and the pink of his lips. He was just downright gorgeous then, and always.

"You better believe it, just me n' you, so that makes my day that little bit better." Gerard purred, sitting himself onto Frank's thighs, straddling his tattooed legs.

There was a moment of silence that made Frank want to lean forward and capture the young man's lips in a kiss, but he was beat as Gerard opened his mouth to talk first.

"Did you do as I asked?" The white haired man said softly, reaching a hand for the teenager's shorts,

"What? You mean did I wear that stupid cock ring?" The tattooed young man snorted, quickly falling right back under Gerard's spell once again.

"Yep," Gerard confirmed, squeezing his soft, full thighs together over Frank, knowing it drove him crazy- he did those things on purpose, Frank knew it.

"I did last night, yeah." He blurted out, whimpering shyly towards the end as he felt Gerard's hand reach into his locks of tangled, brown hair. He could also feel his soft, warm body inching closer and closer by the minute. Frank could feel the heat rush to his cheeks knowing that Gerard was definitely going to end up sitting right on the tent of his shorts. "and uh... D-don't you have to start getting your stuff ready for Kean's?"

"Nope! All the tutors are sick, they went to a professor's leaving barbecue party thing and everyone caught food poisoning." Gerard smiled, noticing how Frank eyed his hands' every moves, especially how they were unbuttoning the bottom of the thin, white shirt that draped over his body like makeshift lingerie. "That means we have all the time in the world until you need to go, sweetheart."

"Sounds nice," the tattooed teen managed to push out before a gasp of air left his lungs, he felt the tingling in his hips as Gerard moved close enough to finally have his semi against the white haired man's ass and his own, (surprisingly hard) dick pressed up again's Frank's sweating stomach.

"I have a little thing I got for you, you want it?." Gerard asked softly through his long locks of hair, into his (once stretched) ear.

"Uh, sure, yes please." He confirmed as the pale man bounced off of his lap, he frowned at the loss of warmth.

"Thank you, sugar, I'll be back in a second. Shut your eyes." He said excitedly, waiting until the teenager's eyes were closed, pecking his thin lips and skipped up the steps.

He was only gone a few moments when he came back, his rhythmic footsteps padding around like a tap dancer.

Frank could hear Gerard's melodic giggle- it reminded him of a mythical Siren. It sounded so beautiful but almost always meant trouble when it was heard.

He abruptly felt a cold, hard material press against his whole neck and throat and felt it tighten slightly. He let it happen for a moment until his brain caught up and he realised what Gerard was doing.

Gerard put him in a collar. He was wearing a fucking _collar_.

Frank's eyes snapped open as he shoved Gerard away to stand up and look in a mirror. The collar was thick, baby pink leather with little studded spikes and a large silver hoop at the front that had a dangling metal chain.

He hated it.

" _What the fuck,_ Gerard!" Frank roared, his voice breaking at the sheer velocity of his yelling.

"It looks like that little belt you wear sometimes. You like it?" He smiled back mischievously, running a hand through his fuzzy platinum hair, acting completely oblivious to the teenager's rage.

"I fucking _hate_ it!" Frank screamed back, angrily fiddling with the buckles to remove it- but his hands were too sweaty to grasp at the metal.

"Oh- but why, Frankie?" Gerard purred, lifting his dainty finger to Frank's chin, a cute pout on his lips.

"I'm not just a stupid little bitch." The angered young man snapped, smacking Gerard away furiously.

"Aren't you, though?" He responded, pushing a hand softly through his platinum white fringe.

"I'm not!" The olive toned teen argued, although it was failing.

"But you really _are_ a bitched little man-whore, though, especially for me." Gerard said in a soft, almost missable voice,

"No I'm fucking _not_!" Frank began, his voice cracking as he continued to strop. "I just act like this to keep you happy! I could fucking _rail_ you, turn you into a cockslut if I wanted to. You're just a freaky asshole who gets off on watching others feel humiliated, you sick fuck!" He continued to ramble through his anger, pressing his nose right to the older man's upturned one,

"Don't disrespect your superior like that. Watch your words, honey." Gerard warned with a bitter smile as his whole attitude changed- Frank had clearly pushed his buttons the right way.

"Aren't you listening to _anything_ I just said-" Frank complained, feeling his cheeks be grabbed softly, which made him look up in mild shock.

Although Gerard was technically a dominant, he wasn't all that tough, surprisingly. He looked very... well, feminine and weak- even though he definitely could tackle someone if he was angry enough. He was always so soft spoken and pliant-looking that Gerard just wasn't stereotypically intimidating. He also didn't believe in acts of 'violence' and wasn't one for spanking or anything of that nature since he believed punishments and such were a waste of his time, that hitting someone into submission just isn't how it should be- it wasn't the 1940s. 

Gerard was a very psychological dominant, he liked to play mind games and manipulate Frank's head until he was like putty in his artistic hands. He was good at it, too, and Frank couldn't seem to get enough of it, after a while.

"I told you to respect me. Didn't I?" The pale man asked, his dulcet tones lingering in the teenager's head.

"Y-Yes." He spluttered desperately, trying to pull back from where he had gone nose-to-nose with Gerard.

"And did you?" Gerard replied, breathing tauntingly on the teenager's lips, his hands anxiously twitching by his sides.

"I... uh- no." Frank muttered shortly.

"and what do mouthy little boys get, honey?" The snowflake-skinned man muttered, his soft, mischievous eyes dispersed underneath a dark sheet of an unreadable emotion in all its intensity.

"I'm... I'm not sure-" the teen began, his knees going weak at the look in his dominant's eyes, he was practically hypnotised in admiration and fear in a deadly concoction.

Gerard grabbed ahold of the collar tighter with two fingers, reeling him in and smashing his soft, moisturised lips against Frank's, who tasted of last night's beer and cheap joints.

Frank moaned at the soft, velvet-like lips and tongue in mouth and his arms flexed desperately trying to keep his arms still. He pushed his face deeper against Gerard's, who kissed skilfully and intensely (much like he did everything in his life). The taller man's soft, free hand stroked gently at the teen's tattooed bicep and lifted it up until Frank got the hint, which didn't take long. He instantly hooked both arms on Gerard's lower waist in record time and felt his floppy, unkept fringe be yanked back, pulling his whole head back, exposing his sweating neck. He trembled and whimpered at the feeling of his dominant licking a thick, wet stripe up his jugular.

"I'll ask again; do you know what mouthy little boys get?" Gerard repeated, pushing his forehead rough against the shorter man's.

"Second chances?" Frank tried, he knew he was being stubborn but he wasn't one for backing from his word- he wasn't a bitch.

“Nice try, but no." Gerard dismissed, like a teacher to a confused student, like he just didn't care for what Frank had to say. Frank could tell that was the beginning of the mind games- he was trying to break Frank's ego into pieces. "Spit for me, sugar," he ordered with a soothing tone, pushing Frank back against the counter, his tattooed legs becoming intertwined with Gerard's warm, full thighs- completely evaporating every self aware thought in his head.

He brought his palm up to the teenager's face for him to spit. Frank, drooling on his primal instinct once again, took a good less than a second to bring up a substantial amount of spit before letting it drip from his bottom lip erotically as it slathered into thetaller man's soft-skinned palm, who whimpered highly in his throat, as if Gerard was trying to choke it down, which Frank enjoyed more than he thought possible. Gerard tucked his hand down into his submissive's boxers and trailed down the soft, sweating skin until he made a fist around Frank's half-hard dick. Frank let out a boyish whimper as he naturally attempted to roll his hips into the fist- he knew he seemed desperate to the touch, but Gerard just knew him too well, how to hot-wire his body with ease. He began to pump the younger man's dick at a tender snd slow pace, determined to drive him mad in record breaking time, using his free hand to caress his tattooed body and hold him firm against the counter, although Frank had pretty much given it, he wasn't up for turning the tables anymore, he submitted easily. Frank's lust-blown eyes watched on intensely as the pale man bit his lip, and his free hand continued to twitch against where it lay on Frank's chest and clenched his thighs around Frank's leg.

Frank bit at his lip happily and harshly as he rolled his thin hips along instinctively, eager for anything more he could get.He looked up to try and see Gerard's face, which was bowed down and his hair was falling over his forehead. Frank brought one of his hands up and pushed at the taller man's forehead gently, gesturing for him to move his head up. When Gerard looked up, Frank nearly orgasmed at the mere sight of the pale man's face, his cheeks had gone pink and his head was going shiny with sweat. He'd never seen anything as beautiful in his life.

"Let's try this again, huh?" Gerard said gently, yet tightening his grip in Frank's fringe to the point of ripping pain surging through his scalp.

"W-what?" He moaned out, struggling to focus as his vision blurred and swayed in on Gerard's soft, saliva-slicked lips.

"What do mouthy little boys get?" He asked for the third time, speeding up his fist on Frank slightly,

" _Uhm_..."

"Say it, you little man-whore." He patronised to the teenager, putting on a high pitched, baby talk voice to irritate him.

"They- _fuck_... _shit_ \- get proven otherwise." Frank whimpered out through his panting, feeling himself get close to the edge.

It wasn't all that long of a time after until Gerard could feel some precum from the submissive leaking weakly onto his sweating palm, indicating it was time to stop.

"Good boy," Gerard praised, pecking Frank's lips softly, "I've gotta still have my walking sex-doll doing his best for me, don't I?"

"Y-yes," he muttered, the collar unexpectedly feeling tighter than it already was, although Gerard was no longer even touching it.

"Hm?" The pale man hummed expectantly, wriggling his body close to the teenager again, dropping to his knees to remove Frank's shorts and looking up erotically.

"Yes, Mistress." He whimpered, knowing exactly what Gerard had wanted from him as he kicked off the shorts, and leaving them behind, much like his dignity. 

"Do you want me to..." the teen trailed off, as he grasped at the bottom of his tank top, letting himself be guided away from the kitchen island where the were and padded over to the living room couch.

"If you want, sugar, you know I love your skin." Gerard halted, and turned to fix the submissive's long, mousy brown hair for what felt like the millionth time.

Frank flopped himself down and ripped off his top, willing to leave himself bare and vulnerable to Gerard. He splayed his legs on instinct for his dominant to perch himself on. Which he didn't.

"I've gotta go get some things, honey, I'll be back in a minute." Gerard smiled innocently with a wink and disappeared up the stairs again, making sure to brush his soft fingertips against the teenager's shoulder as he passed by.

As always, Gerard wasn't gone for very long and appeared in the doorway in the same crumpled shirt he left in, although Frank could see visible black lines underneath from a full body harness. His eyes travelled down to where Gerard's boxers should have been to find them gone and replaced with a soft, black thong. His heart skipped at least three beats when he noticed the large white gem underneath the pathetic piece of string, quickly recognising it as a butt plug.

"You wanting to open it up, doll?" He cooed with a small laugh, teasing at the top button of the collared shirt, Gerard's dainty fingers unbuttoned it and related the first piece of latex wrapped around his pale throat.

"Y-yes please, Mistress-" Frank began with a surprised smile, being taken off guard a kiss being pressed hard to his mouth.

He let his hands roam around blindly, searching for the opening of the shirt and shakily undid the buttons avidly with sweaty hands. After a few struggling moments he moved his hand down Gerard's soft, hairless chest, to make sure all buttons were undone and pushed him back. He drowned in the sight of the full body harness hugging his body; from his neck there was one large strap going straight down his middle still it reached another wrapping around his pinched waist, hugging it into an even tighter curve, just above the glistening black bunny on his bellybutton. Then from there, they split into who smaller straps that traveled down to his pretty, snowflake-skinned thighs where another four bands, two on each leg, hugged the squishy flesh tight enough to create cute little dents in the skin. Frank just wanted to lunge forward to kiss and bite the soft bumps like it was a primal instinct. 

"You gonna be a good little puppy?" Gerard asked, snapping Frank from his thoughts once again,

"Yes, Mistress." He muttered back, looking up desperately as his tattooed hands reached for Gerard's hip in a pleading manner.

"Then you'll be a good boy n’ let me put this on, then?" The dominant asked, pulling a pink lead from behind his back while standing, towering over Frank between his splayed legs.

" _Y-yes..._ " the teenager muttered, lifting his neck reluctantly for Gerard to clip the baby pink leash to the silver hoop of the collar.

"Fuck, you're such a good boy for me, aren't you?" Gerard smiled warmly, pulling the leash tight, pulling Frank's back up straight as he lifted his pale legs onto Frank's shaking, tattooed thighs. The submissive nodded eagerly and brought his bare hips up pathetically, indicating that he was getting impatient. "You wanting me to hurry up, sugar? Tell me how much you want it."

"I want you, Mistress. All I want is you." Frank whimpered, feeling Gerard tug his lead forward to meet him in a kiss.

They kissed violently for a few moments with their teeth clashing, spit going everywhere in the feral act. Frank's hands wrapped tightly into Gerard's hair, tugging at his short locks rougher than he normally would- he usually knew better than to inflict pain onto his dominant, but Gerard seemed to be enjoying it as he let out nothing but whimpers.

Frank felt Gerard lift his soft thighs, and aligned himself with his twitching dick.

"You want it, Puppy? Do you want it as much has you say you do?" He asked teasingly, his voice high pitched and lustful, as he opened up a bottle of lube and drizzled it straight onto Frank's cock, hearing him hiss at the stinging sensation. He heard Gerard give an eager noise him from above him as Frank moved around, his thick legs squeezing at his friend's thin hips in his own twisted excitement. "Now, gorgeous?"

"Please, Mistress." He moaned out, catching a glimpse of Gerard discarding of his butt plug onto the floor.

He felt the tip of himself be enveloped into warmth as he moaned and pushed himself up to kiss Gerard again, this time more more gently. He shifted his hips up softly too Gerard, who was still slowly lowering himself down, meeting the dominant half way. He felt Gerard tense-up instinctively at how full he felt, as he always did, Frank knew it was probably sending an uncomfortable pain through his body.

" _Oh my god, Frank._ " He whimpered breathily, pressing his face down on the top of the teenager's tattooed chest, letting Frank's chin rest on his hair, looking for comfort and reassurance through the pain, which he received instantly. "I never get used to how big you are- _shit_."

He hushed into Gerard's ear for a moment, massaging the flesh of his hips, stomach and back tenderly, trying to ease the aching pain around his dominant's pelvis, letting himself being entranced in the feeling of Gerard's hot breath pacing itself against his skin. 

After a minute or so more of tenderness, Frank was struggling to keep himself still but refused to move until he was told he could, or Gerard started off.

"You're so good for me, puppy," the pale man mumbled softly from where he sat on Frank's legs, his full hips shifted around against the teen's pulsating dick, trying to make sure nothing was paining him anymore.

"A-anything for you, Mistress," Frank replied, intently watched as Gerard sat himself back up and lifted his hips up and slid back down softly, making them both let out soft noises of pleasure, "fuck, Mistress." Frank called out, licking a stripe up his dominant's delicate chest, nibbling at one of his nipples and worshiping his body in his calloused hands.

The white haired man then shifted his hips a little quicker, going down deeper than he had the last time, finding pride in watching all of the facial expressions the his submissive would make; especially one where he would moan loudly while biting his lip and gaze his eyes up at him in admiration, his breath travelling onto Gerard's skin every time he slid down- it drove him crazy. A high-pitched, loud moan filled the room as Frank rutted himself upwards to meet the slow bouncing, Gerard then let out a desperate whimper as he reached out to grab the Frank's long locks of thick brown hair, bringing his face down to crash against Frank's lips sloppily. He continued to thrust softly up into Gerard as he bit at his lip and wrapped both his arms tightly around his dominant's dainty waist, leaving lovebites across his pale chest, kissing and touching at any skin he could. He looked up at the pale man above him from his chest and thrusted his hips at a few different angles before slamming the paler of the two's prostate deeply, causing Gerard to push his hips down pathetically, pushing his face into Frank's long and sweaty hair.

" _Mm_ , _f-fuck_ ," He whined highly, bouncing himself at a deep and slow rhythm, although it was gradually speeding up, feeling his prostate being pushed against impossibly harder. "You m-make me feel so good, sugar," making Frank look up with a mischievous smile to his dominant, who was a desperate mess, rolling his head back.

He knew he shouldn't have been doing that to Gerard, that when Gerard realised what he'd been doing, Frank was going to be in for it. However, he was proud that he was managing to make his dominant feel so good that he had lost himself in the sensations... and it had just reoccurred to him that Gerard was trying to talk him into constant submission, and he wasn't having it. 

"Thank you, Mistress. I work to please you." He moaned out proudly, looking down at the precum soaking from Gerard's tip, through his fabric underwear. "Do you want me to touch you? I want to make you feel as good as I possibly can, Mistress." He tried, knowing it was a risky move, while still moaning, bringing one of his arms that were tight around Gerard's middle, keeping their bare skin as close as possible, to his hard-on.

" _P-please_ ," he whined, shifting himself back to give a little space between them and kissed Frank passionately once again. He felt a calloused hand wrap around his cock and begin to stroke it softly, matching the rhythm he was bouncing in. " _W-wait, fuck_ , wait." He whispered, trying his best to function while continuing on his movements. "Get the _fuck_ off me, you little whore." Gerard scolded, yanking at the leash that was wrapped tightly around his right wrist.

Frank took a good look at Gerard's leaking cock in his hand- seeing it twitch and vibrate intensely each time that his prostate was pushed against, both of them making loud noises to each other. With much disappointment, he let go of Gerard's cock and put his hands back around his waist.

"I'm sorry, Mistress, I just like to make you feel good." He explained, trying to defend is false innocence.

"Shut the fuck up, I tried to let you have some fun, and you took it too far." He snapped, yanking the leash again and speeding up his bouncing, "now you can just fucking sit there, and if you make a single move, you're not getting to cum. Have I made myself clear?" He snapped,

"Yes, Mistress." Frank nodded trying to keep himself together as Gerard aggressively bounced in his lap.

Gerard bounced himself at an avid pace that had _himself_ screaming in minutes, getting a rush out of using Frank as a personal sex doll.

"You wanna cum for me, puppy?" Gerard practically yelled through his intense moaning to the teenager below him, hearing Frank's breathing hitch as he whimpered in his chest with each inhalation, trying to desperately keep himself still.

" _Y-yes_ , please, Mistress," Frank moaned out, "please- _shit_!" He pleaded, his thighs shaking underneath Gerard as reached up one of his arms to tug softly at his dominant's soft, white locks.

"Alright. Since you've been so good with my instructions for the last while." Gerard shrugged, licking his lips once again.

"I-I... can I touch you?" He blurted out whorishly, "I wanna touch you so bad, Mistress."

"Alright, fine, make me feel good, gorgeous." He slumped forwards for a moment, pecking Frank's drool covered lips, placing his hands flush against the tattooed man's hot and sweaty chest for a moment. He felt Frank make a fist around his dick and begin pumping at a fast pace, matching his merciless bouncing. " _Fuck_..." Gerard whined, his vision zoning in and out as the mixed signals in his brain and body disorientated him on which sensation to focus on. 

"I love making you feel good, praising your body like you’re superior, Mistress. I love being a good little boy for you." The submissive said lowly, continuing to pump Gerard's red, pulsating cock quickly, sending his dominant into a spur.

" _Hm_ , I-I, _uh_... _shit_ \- uh..." were the closest Gerard's could come to forming a sentence, " _fuck, Frank!_ " He cried out, yanking the lead on Frank's neck tighter again,

"I-I don't think I can hold on much longer, Mistress," Frank whimpered quietly, pulling at Gerard's cock even more intensely, determined for him to cum soon.

"That's... that's alright, puppy, cum whenever you're r-ready." The pale man said gently, pulling at Frank's lead again, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss, full of gratitude.

He let himself be enveloped by the feeling of the recent burn of the blunt nails that had been cutting into his scalp, the bite marks that were aching along his neck and collarbone, the tightness that wrapped around his next and the warmth that surged through his dick. His head completely clouded over in a mist of mind-numbing pleasure. It was almost like an out-of-body experience when the sound of his own yells echoed through his ears and numbed over so much he almost didn’t feel himself finish inside Gerard, who was still bouncing, sweating, crying.

While Frank was coming back down from his high and regaining his senses, he caught glimpses of the dominant’s beetroot tinted face that contrasted against his natural skin tone and his beautiful facial expressions, along with the tears that pricked in his honey-hazel eyes. His cock was so overworked it had no idea what it was doing- it hadn’t even gone soft -but Frank didn't care, Gerard was enjoyinghis body and that was all that mattered to him in that moment. That's just how he was. Maybe he was just a little bitch at heart.

"You're so good for me, puppy," Gerard whispered assuringly to his submissive in an almost missable tone before he let out one final high-pitched moan that was mixed with a scream and ejaculated hard into Frank’s fist.

Gerard halted his movements for a minute or so as he came down from his orgasm, panting heavily as he hugged the tattooed man’s head tightly to his own sweating chest, his red face pressed into his scalp as deep as he could. Frank then leaned up and kissed the white haired man's pink, spit-slicked lips gently as Gerard went to push himself up off of Frank’s thighs.

“Thank you, Mistress,” Frank bumbled as Gerard got up, ruffling his messy brown locks as he stood up, probably to go pee, Frank assumed.

“No, thank _you_ , sugar,” the pale man smiled, watching as the teenager leaned into his hand like a dog would when it was being petted. He really was just a puppy at heart. “Go put your clothes back on n’ I’ll be back in a minute,” he said, sauntering out the door, before he peaked back in, “in fact- don’t you have uni this afternoon?” He asked, both their sets of wide eyes looking at the clock and back at each other.

“ _Shit_.” They said in unison, before both clambering around to collect all of the remains of their ‘activities’ and hide them in Gerard’s room, since no one ever really went in there.

It surprisingly didn’t take them too long as they split up the work- Frank managed to make himself look presentable for uni in a white shirt and black jeans, while Gerard cleaned up his things and slung on a pair of Frank’s baggy shorts and a Stone Roses shirt. 

“Look at us, lookin’ like a cute couple from the 60s,” Gerard joked as he walked Frank to the door,

“You’re the housewife.” Frank retorted with a laugh, unlocking the door,

“I’m fine with that-” The pale man joked back, only to be interrupted by the third voice.

“G’morning... or afternoon, lovebirds,” Dallon said, trudging down the stairs, much to the pair’s surprise.

“Dallon? H-how long’ve you been up? We didn’t even know you were in.” Frank stuttered, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks as Gerard’s smile faltered in an unreadable fashion.

“I assumed that when I started to hear screaming and crying. I thought you were fighting at first... but I guess not.” Dallon shrugged, walking by them, “If I find out someone jizzed in the milk carton again, I swear to God-”

“ _Hey_ that was Pete!”

“Anyway, I gotta go, good luck with that this mess. _You’re_ the housewife, after all.”

“Oh fuck you.” The pale man started, being cut short by a peck to his lips.

“ _Bye, honey,_ ” Frank teased as he shut the door behind him to Gerard’s smiling face.

 _Now_ , Frank thought, _that was a morning to remember._


End file.
